Pokémon Armageddon
by JRed.Ketchum
Summary: 20 años despues de la serie original, Ash Ketchum sale de la carcel por un crimen que no recuerda para encontrarse con una realidad distinta, muchas cosas han cambiado. Luego de ocurrir un terrible suceso, Ash tendrá que recorrer todo Kanto junto con Misty y Pikachu, en la búsqueda de Giovanni y acabarlo. P.D: ya corregí el "Giovanny" por "Giovanni" desde el 5º capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Llevo 20 años en la cárcel… o al menos eso creo. Cuando estas tras una celda y cuatro paredes, pierdes la noción del tiempo y dejas de saber quién eres. Hoy se acaba mi sentencia, una sentencia que, buena o mala, me la dieron por matar a un sujeto con mi Pikachu. No recuerdo si lo merecía pero supongo que sí o de lo contrario no me hubieran dado tantos años. Mientras salgo de la celda trato de recordar cómo era la vida antes de esta pesadilla. En la entrada se encuentra un vigilante, un hombre gordo, caucásico, de apenas un metro sesenta, mal afeitado, vestido de camisa, pantalón y gorra azul (el uniforme de los policías), apenas me sonríe pero en sus ojos puedo ver cómo me dice ¡vas a volver pronto, escoria! Yo lo ignoro mientras tomo mis cosas. Solo me devuelve una parte de lo que me confiscaron cuando me encerraron: una vieja pokédex roja que dejó de funcionar hace mucho, un estuche de medallas… sin medallas y mi carnet de identificación algo vieja, que muestra una foto mía muy antigua. Junto a la foto había un nombre… Ash Ketchum.

* * *

** 1**

Un Nueva Realidad.

Afuera de la cárcel de Pueblo Paleta, un edificio de tres plantas cuyas paredes de ladrillos llenas de grafitis y sucias olían a orine y otros fluidos; estaban tres personas esperándome, ¡qué bien! una comitiva, lo que necesitaba. Como sea, allí estaban mi mamá, Delia Ketchum, una mujer de mediana edad, de cabellos marrón al nivel de los hombros, vestida con una blusa manga larga amarilla, una falda verde clara que le llegaba al altura de las rodillas y zapatos blancos de tela; el profesor Oak (me pareció haber visto que le sostenía la mano a mi mamá y luego la soltaba o tal vez sea solo mi imaginación) con un comienzo de calvicie, su camisa blanca, su pantalón de vestir color beige y zapatos negros formales, sobre esto llevaba una bata blanca de científico; y Misty que llevaba una franelilla azul agua, un short muy corto de blue jean y converce rojas, llevaba su cabello rojo agarrado en una coleta en la nuca, si la llevara suelta de seguro le llegaría hasta las mejillas. La primera lloraba y sostenía un pañuelo blanco con el que se secaba las lágrimas, el segundo casi lloraba (hipócrita) y la última sonreía para no llorar. Yo me acerqué, solo quería alejarme lo más que pudiera de esa cárcel, mi mamá corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, de pronto me invadió un olor a hogar, a mi hogar, un olor que extrañaba; yo le devolví el abrazo algo incómodo y le dije.

— Ya mamá, estuve encerrado ¿te acuerdas? Déjame respirar.

— No seas malo, ella te ha extrañado mucho, muchacho.

Era el Profesor Oak.

— Hola profesor ¿o debo decirle _papá_?

El Profesor Oak frunció el ceño, le disgustó el comentario tanto como a mí me disgusta hacerme a la idea de que él está saliendo con mi mamá.

— ¡Ash! Por favor, no seas así, vamos a tu casa, de seguro quieres descansar.

Ahora era Misty la que hablaba, por alguna razón su voz me tranquilizaba, y me hizo bajar un poco la guardia, aunque aún seguía enojado con mi mamá y el profesor. Oak me señaló su viejo auto marrón, un vejestorio deportivo sin techo cuyos asientos de cueros color café estaban viejos y roídos, me subí al puesto de atrás dudando mucho que esa chatarra funcionara, Misty se sentó a mi lado y mi mamá junto a Oak (argh!), el carro ese si encendió sin problema y arrancamos. Fuimos a mi casa y en ese corto trayecto me pude dar cuenta de algo, las cosas habían cambiado, las casas estaban viejas y descuidadas al igual que sus habitantes, inclusos algunas tenían las ventanas y las puertas clausuradas, esas y otras estaban deshabitadas desde hace quien sabe cuándo, todo estaba en silencio, había mucha basura tirada en el suelo, en las calles, no había visto ni un solo pokémon en todo el camino y había mucha pobreza, nadie mostraba una felicidad enfermiza y todos estaban tristes, eso de algún modo me hacía feliz. Avanzamos un par de cuadras y en la tercera giramos a la derecha hasta llegar a mi casa. Mi casa también había cambiado, estaba más sucia y faltaban muchos adornos, el jardín estaba descuidado, la pintura amarilla de las paredes ya era una mezcla entre el blanco y el marrón productos de las lluvias ¡vaya que chiquero! la fachada seguía teniendo la misma forma que tenía cuando la abandoné para comenzar mi estúpida aventura, por lo que deduje que seguía siendo de dos plantas. Entramos y observé que estaba en lo cierto, las paredes eran color verde, habían tres sillones viejos (dos individuales y uno grande) color azul desteñido, en el centro de los sillones había una pequeña mesita de madera vacía, a lo largo de las paredes habían mesas con adornos y cuadros familiares, al fondo estaba la cocina con la misma cerámica con varios pokémon pintados y a la derecha de la sala había una escalera, todo estaba algo viejo pero mi mamá lo mantenía limpio y con buen olor. Me senté en uno de los viejos sillones individuales, Oak se sentó en el grande y Misty a mi lado en el otro sillón pequeño mientras mi madre se iba a la cocina, siento que falta algo en la casa pero ¿qué es? Por más que trato no puedo recordar que cosa era. Había un silencio incómodo… incómodo para ellos quiero decir, que fue roto por mi madre cuando salió de la cocina con una bandeja de tentempié (que de seguro ella ya había preparado en la mañana) y lo depositó en la mesita de madera entre los sillones. Oak y Misty tomaron uno cada uno, por mi parte se puede pudrir el tentempié, mi madre se sentó en el puesto vacío junto a Oak (maldita sea el día que esto ocurrió). Ella no tenía necesidad de eso, ella ya tenía compañía, ella vivía con… con… ya sé que es lo que falta.

— ¡Mr. Mime! ¡¿Dónde está Mr. Mime?!

Mi madre bajó la vista algo triste y se llevó el pañuelo de nuevo a la cara, quien habló fue Oak que inmediatamente le puso ambas manos encima a mi madre para consolarla.

— Ash, las cosas han cambiado, ahora tener un pokémon no es fácil, tristemente el Equipo Rocket se llevó el Mr. Mime de las manos de Del… tu mamá.

— Al parecer eso no es lo único que ha cambiado por aquí ¿verdad _papá_ Oak?

— ¡Ash! Deja de atacarlo, él no ha hecho nada malo.

Miré a mi mamá con odio por haberlo defendido, me levanté y me fui a mi cuarto, si es que todavía era mi cuarto y no lo había tomado Oak también. Pensé que después de 20 años de cárcel iba a empezar de cero, y al parecer no me equivoqué, solo que este nuevo comienzo había sido peor que el anterior, este comienzo me había lanzado a una nueva realidad que no sabía si iba a poder enfrentar.

Mi habitación no había cambiado nada, todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado hace tanto cuando salí de viaje, paredes blancas cubiertas de mugre, mi cama individual recién tendida (obra de mi mamá sin duda alguna), un viejo ropero de madera y una mesa de noche con un cuadro donde aparezco con mi madre, también un viejo espejo; aún recuerdo cuando eso pasó, cuando conocí a Pikachu… mi Pikachu ¿dónde estará? Espero que esté bien donde sea que esté. De pronto sentí que alguien entraba en la habitación, al voltearme miré que era Misty, estaba asustada y triste. Se había quedado en la puerta, me miró y dijo.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Ponte cómoda.

Misty entró y se sentó en mi cama la cual no tardó en soltar polvo (¡genial! mi madre debió mantener limpia mi habitación en lugar de limpiar la suya con Oak), después de un silencio ella por fin hablo, pues yo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

— Ash, no sé si te has fijado, pero las cosas han cambiado…

— Sí que han cambiado, perdí 20 años de mi vida allí encarcelado, y durante todo este tiempo Oak se ha estado follando a mi madre durante todo este tiempo aprovechando su soledad, no sé qué hicieron con mis pokémon, y estoy más solo que nunca.

Misty hizo silencio por un momento, se limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado y dijo.

— Si es eso lo que piensas, entonces mejor me iré…

La callé con un beso, fue mi primer impulso, hace mucho que quería hacerlo, ella correspondió mi beso, al menos durante todo este tiempo yo no había olvidado como besar, una de mis manos, la derecha, estaba en su espalda y la otra en su nuca, sus manos estaban igual, el beso fue cobrando intensidad, sus labios se sentían suaves y tiernos, podía sentir su perfume a primavera, su respiración junto a la mía, su corazón latiendo tan rápido como el mío, mis manos comenzaron a descender lentamente, sintiendo el contorno de su cuerpo, mi mano derecha fue bajando lentamente hasta sentir sus nalgas, la izquierda también bajo hasta sentir uno de sus pechos ¡vaya que se siente genial!, tan suave y redonda, me estaba poniendo cachondo, luego con la misma mano intenté lentamente bajarle la tira de la franelilla, pero en lo que Misty se dio cuenta de mis intenciones se separó (¡maldición! Otra vez me tocará desahogarme con mi mano, después de 20 años deja de ser divertido), se subió la tira, carraspeó, me vio sonrojada y dijo.

— Estoy confundida, voy a salir a tomar aire.

Y acto seguido se puso de pie y se fue, ¡genial! lo cagué todo otra vez intentado follármela cuando ella solo quería hablar. Mientras la veía salir me puse a recordar cómo fue que la conocí, la bicicleta que tomé prestada para huir de esos condenados Spearows, todas las aventuras que vivimos, todos esos tiempos que no volverán. Vi el espejo junto a la mesa de noche, me levanté y lo tomé, en su superficie se veía a un sujeto demacrado, despeinado, con la barba mal afeitada, grandes ojeras por falta de sueño y una mirada que demostraba su odio por el mundo, en fin se veía una _mierda_ de persona, si ese era yo una mierda, ya no quedaba nada del niño que salió de este cuarto hace mucho con sueños e ilusiones, ese niño había muerto, así de sencillo.

Después de pensarlo un rato llegué a la conclusión de que ya había castigado suficiente a mi mamá, así que decidí cambiarme esta vieja ropa que me entregaron en la cárcel, porque ya no me quedaba, y bajar para hablar con ella esperando que me contara todo. La ropa que me dieron era una franela que en algún momento fue blanca pero ahora era algo amarillo, un blue jean desteñido y un par de zapatos deportivos viejos, me quité esa basura y me puse una franela negra, un blue jean, un par de converce rojas, un chaleco azul marino con cuello blanco, mi par de guantes verdes sin dedos y una gorra blanca y roja con un símbolo verde, el cual nunca supe su significado. Bajé y los vi, allí estaban los dos sentados en el sillón muy cerca uno del otro hablando en susurros, que asco. En lo que me vieron, Oak quería alejarse de mi mamá un poco pero ella se lo impedía, yo terminé de bajar las escaleras y me senté en el sillón más alejado. Silencio.

— Hijo, ahora no apruebas lo nuestro, pero te suplico que me dejes explicártelo, como sabes, yo vivía sola con Mr. Mime y era feliz, pero luego el Equipo Rocket por órdenes de Giovanni se lo llevaron, yo me quedé sola y triste, Oak comenzó a visitarme regularmente… déjame hablar Ash, él comenzó a visitarme regularmente para ayudarme con mi tristeza, él me hacía compañía Ash, y un buen día, algunos años después de tu encarcelamiento, el Profesor Oak, se me declaró, me dijo lo que sentía por mí, desde entonces hemos vivido muy felices pero decidimos esperar a que tu salieras de la cárcel para darte la noticia y para decidir si él puede vivir con nosotros.

No sé con qué cara vi a mi madre, la odié en ese momento, pero odié más a Oak por haberse aprovechado de la soledad de ella, si se la ha follado durante 20 años ¿por qué diablos necesitan mi permiso para vivir con ella? Oak estaba incómodo y eso me alegraba pero no era suficiente, yo necesitaba más que eso.

— En lo que a mí respecta, este señor puede hacer lo que quiera, de todos modos lo ha estado haciendo desde hace muchos años, eso sí, no me hagan que le diga _papá_ o algo por el estilo.

Ambos me miraban, estaban sorprendidos, Oak me miraba con rabia y asombro y mi mamá con tristeza. Estaba muy claro que ninguno somos lo que éramos antes, ninguno somos lo que éramos en mis recuerdos.

Oak estaba mucho más incómodo, eso me gustaba, al parecer tenía un debate mental, cuando por fin se decidió a hablar dijo.

— Por favor Ash, no seas dramático, ya no eres un niño.

Se restregó la cara, soltó un largo suspiro y continuó.

— Ash, hay alguien que te está esperando, pero no te puedo decir quién es, no aquí, debes acompañarme a mi laboratorio.

Lo vi de mala manera, ¿qué diablos tenía que hacer yo en su laboratorio? Pero por otra parte eso me daba la oportunidad de hablar a solas con él y dejarle aún más en claro mi posición con respecto a su relación con mi mamá. Él se levantó y yo le seguí, afuera de la casa se encontraba su vieja chatarra la cual seguía caliente desde que llegué. Oak me hizo señas para que me subiera al carro, si es que se le puede llamar carro, así lo hice. Estaba tentado a sentarme atrás pero decidí sentarme en el puesto del copiloto. Ahora Oak se tomaba su tiempo ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que en este momento no tolero su presencia y que quiero salir de esto lo más pronto posible? Luego todo quedó claro, no sabía cómo despedirse de mi madre.

— ¡Vamos! No se cohíban por mí.

Dije de mala gana mientras cruzaba mis manos, para mi desagrado no lo hicieron, Oak se despidió de mamá con un beso en los labios y acto seguido se montó en el carro. Arrancó el carro, todo el viaje fue en silencio, lo bueno es que solo duró 5 minutos. Pude notar la ausencia de pokémon y la tristeza en el ambiente otra vez. Esta vez al volver por el camino, no doblamos a la izquierda, el laboratorio quedaba al otro lado, así que Oak giró el carro hacia la derecha, avanzamos varias cuadras en esa dirección hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía un viejo almacén. El laboratorio se encontraba en muy mal estado, abandonado, era un asco, un edificio de una planta, blanco (aunque se veía negro por la mugre), tenía pintada una pokébola justo arriba de la puerta que también era blanca. Oak abrió la puerta y ambos la cruzamos. El interior era igual que el exterior, una mierda, el reloj había atacado este lugar, había varias computadoras viejas y apagadas distribuidas en determinados puntos del laboratorio sobre largos escritorios, solo habían 2 ventanas, una a cada lado de la puerta cubiertas de polvo y algunos estantes a lo largo de las paredes, no habían lámparas, solo varios bombillos colgando del techo. Oak cerró la puerta y prendió las luces, luego de esto dio un par de silbidos leves y dos criaturas aparecieron, uno era un Poliwag y el otro…

— ¡Pikachu!

Por fin algo bueno desde que salí de prisión, es mi viejo amigo Pikachu, salió corriendo y de un salto fue a dar a mis brazos, yo lo abracé fuerte, casi olvidaba lo suave que es, su color amarillo, sus dos líneas marrones en la espalda, sus manchas del mismo color en la punta de las orejas y en el nacimiento de la cola, sus ojos negros y sus dos círculos rojos en los cachetes. Pikachu es el único capaz de lograr que mi odio al mundo se disipe. Poliwag estaba incómodo y tenía un poco de miedo, no es un pokémon que yo conozca o hubiera tenido antes, pero aun así le tendí mi otra mano y Poliwag también se abalanzó para que lo abrazara, también era suave, de color azul, sin brazos, redondo, con una espiral negra en el pecho, grandes ojos negros y una cola para nadar, no era mucho más grande que Pikachu; los abracé fuertemente y Pikachu soltó una pequeña chispita como gesto de cariño, Poliwag también soltó unas pequeñas burbujas indicando que ese era su gesto de cariño, ambos pokémon eran tan suaves, eso es lo que me hacía falta, de todo lo que se me privó en estos últimos 20 años, el contacto con los pokémon era lo que más extrañaba en ese infierno, ni los policías tenían pokémon alguno. Maldita sea con Oak que me conoce tan bien. Ambos se acomodaron en mi regazo y Oak carraspeó un poco antes de decir.

— Ash, Pikachu es el único de tus pokémon que pude rescatar, de hecho, estos dos pokémon son los únicos que hay en el laboratorio.

— ¿Los únicos?

— Sí, Ash, desde que Giovanni se convirtió en el gobernante de Kanto, se volvió ilegal el tener un pokémon, la única forma es con un Carnet de Entrenador que te otorga el Equipo Rocket, pero ese carnet cuesta mucho dinero, y no todos se pueden dar ese lujo.

Sentí mucha pena y mucha rabia también, Giovanni no es nadie para hacer tal cosa, maldición, no me quería despedir de Pikachu, no quería deshacerme de mi mejor amigo. Pikachu también me miró tristemente, él tampoco quería despedirse de mí.

— Tranquilo, Ash, mientras más nadie sepa de Pikachu y de Poliwag, los puedes venir a ver cuando quieras, además de ti, solo lo saben Misty y tu madre.

Abracé fuertemente a ambos pokémon, no quería despedirme de ninguno. De pronto sonó la puerta, los dos nos alertamos y Oak preguntó.

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo, Misty, la señora Ketchum me dijo que Ash estaba aquí.

Oak abrió levemente la puerta, solo lo suficiente para que entrara Misty pero ella solo se asomó y dijo.

— Ash, ¿te gustaría salir para hablar y tomar aire?

En este momento la idea de alejarme de Pikachu no me agradaba, pero necesitaba alejarme de Oak, y digerir la información que me acababa de dar, volví a abrazarlos y les di un beso en la frente a ambos, las pequeñas criaturas se desplazaron de mi regazo al suelo y volvieron corriendo a su escondite, Pikachu antes de perderse de mi vista, me dijo adiós con su mano izquierda y se fue, una lagrima se me escapó y la limpié antes de que Oak o Misty la vieran, luego me levanté, asentí en dirección de Oak para despedirme de él y seguí a Misty hacia la salida.

Avanzamos casi media hora sin decirnos nada, andábamos por un camino que llevaba a un pequeño mirador, o al menos eso recuerdo, era uno de esos lugares donde van las parejas a ver el paisaje pero en realidad es un pretexto para revolcarse. Aproveché ese momento para recordar que era lo que me motivaba, las batallas pokémon, desafiar a los líderes de gimnasio, viajar y conocer nuevos lugares y nuevos pokémon, pero ya nada de eso iba a ser posible gracias a Giovanni ¿Qué más me quitaría Giovanni además de mis motivaciones? ¿Qué tan infeliz quiere él que seamos… que yo sea?, ese maldito me las pagará algún día.

— Debo suponer que el profesor Oak ya te puso al corriente de todo.

— Si con todo te refieres a que ya no puedo tener más pokémon, que mis días de batallas se acabaron para siempre y que ahora es mi _papi_, entonces si me lo dijo todo.

Misty me vio con mala cara, dudó un momento y luego me dijo.

— Hay más que eso, Ash. Lamento decirte que los Gimnasios Pokémon ya no son lo que eran antes, ni tampoco los Centros Pokémon. Con las leyes de Giovanni los gimnasios ahora son accesibles solamente a las personas que posean un Carnet de Entrenador y los Centros Pokémon también, solo que ahora no son gratis, dependiendo de la cantidad de pokémon y de la gravedad del asunto es el precio de cobro.

Maldición, maldición y otra vez maldición. Cuando iba a gritar mis maldiciones a toda voz sentí el contacto suave de las manos de Misty sobre mi hombro izquierdo que me jalaban hacia el costado de una casa, nos estaba escondiendo de un vehículo negro con una "R" mayúscula en ambos costados, que iba en dirección contraria a la nuestra. Era el Equipo Rocket y, quien quiera de ellos que iba en el auto, no nos vio, por suerte, porque siguió en su camino. Cuando el auto dejó de estar a la vista salimos de nuestro escondite y Misty preguntó.

— ¿Qué harán por aquí?

— De seguro saben que ya salí de la cárcel y me andan buscando para encerrarme de nuevo por cualquier estupidez.

Dije con sarcasmo, es cierto que siempre fui una espinilla en el culo para ellos en el pasado, pero aun así no creo que me tomen tan en serio, yo no les debo nada ¡por un demonio!

A Misty no le gustó el chiste, para retomar la conversación anterior le pregunté.

— Y ¿Qué hay de tu gimnasio? ¿Aún lo siguen manejando tus hermanas?

— No, no los quitaron cuando promulgaron la nueva ley y según escuché a Brock le pasó lo mismo, ahora mis hermanas trabajan por su cuenta, ellas no me han dicho de que trabajan y yo no les he preguntado.

No puede ser, Misty, Brock y quien sabe cuántos líderes de gimnasio más estarán sufriendo por culpa de Giovanni. Giovanni, maldito, si pudiera, yo mismo le haría trizas con mis propias manos.

Me detuve. No pude seguir caminando, de pronto una rabia me invadió, quería gritar, correr, destruir, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis impulsos. Un calor humano comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, un par de brazos rodearon mi cuello, una par de senos se apoyaban en mi pecho que temblaba de rabia y un par de labios carnosos rosaban los míos por un segundo que fue una gloria y se movieron a un lado para susurrarme en el oído.

— Tranquilo Ash, siempre estaré contigo, es una promesa.

No me quería mover de ese sitio en ese momento, solo en ese momento me sentí en paz con el mundo gracias a Misty, pero esa paz solo duro un segundo, porque en la distancia sonaron varios tiros, en la misma dirección a donde se fue el auto del Equipo Rocket.

— ¡Mamá!

Fue lo primero que pensé y corrí, detrás de mí, Misty, corría mientras gritaba.

— ¡Ash! Tranquilízate Ash, espérame, no corras.

Corrí como nunca y solo me detuve para esconderme cuando pasó el automóvil negro, Misty hizo lo mismo. Una vez que lo perdí de vista reanudé la carrera y Misty iba detrás de mí. Llegué al laboratorio pero decidí seguir de largo, solo en este momento mi mamá me preocupaba más que Pikachu. Cuando llegué a casa la encontré abierta y silenciosa. Entré.

— ¿¡Mamá!? ¿Dónde estás?

Pero no recibí respuesta, seguí caminando, atravesé la sala, y me llegue a la cocina cuando…

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡NO! ¿Por qué? Maldito, maldito Giovanni.

Mi respuesta fue respondida, esto era lo otro que Giovanni me podía haber quitado. Me tiré al piso para abrazarla, estaba en el suelo, el brazo derecho junto a su cuerpo, el brazo izquierdo cerca de su cabeza, ambas piernas casi rectas, en su rostro había una sonrisa como si estuviera durmiendo y tuviera un lindo sueño, lo que cagaba la imagen eran los dos huecos en el pecho y la sangre saliendo de ellos. Misty también lloraba, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Los dos lloramos por un momento, luego dejé a mi madre en el suelo de nuevo y me levante.

— ¿Para dónde vas?

— Al laboratorio…

— ¡Ah sí! El profesor…

— Oak me importa una mierda, yo quiero ver a Pikachu.

Y salí corriendo, no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás cuando me vieran llorando y manchado de sangre, yo quería ver a Pikachu. Misty iba detrás de mí, ella si trataba de cubrir las manchas de sangre. Llegué al laboratorio y estaba en las mismas circunstancias que mi casa, al puerta entre abierta y un silencio anormal, entré y aunque no quiera admitirlo, verlo así también me dolió, Oak estaba sentado con su torso tirado en su escritorio, tenía tres huecos en su tronco que manaban sangre.

— ¿¡Pikachu!? ¿¡Pikachu!?

Me estaba desesperando, pero de pronto Pikachu se asomó lentamente detrás de un estante (pika, pikaaaa) estaba sano, o casi, un disparo había alcanzado su oreja derecha y botaba sangre. Corrí a atajarlo justo en el momento en que se desplomaba.

— Tranquilo amigo, estarás sano de nuevo, pronto, y juntos nos vengaremos del maldito de Giovanni, te lo prometo.

— ¡Pikachu! Estas vivo, que bien y ¿dónde está Poliwag?

Poliwag no se asomaba. Yo veía para todos lados pero no lo conseguía, de pronto descubrí un charco de sangré que no pertenecía ni a Oak ni a Pikachu.

— ¡Allí!

Le señalé a Misty el charco y ella corrió para quitar los libros y otros objetos que lo cubrían. En efecto allí estaba Poliwag, a él también le alcanzó un balazo que impactó en su cola. Poliwag estaba inconsciente.

Maldito Giovanni, lo diré una y mil veces. Juro que si consigo la forma de llegar hasta él lo mataré, así sea lo último que haga, pero primero debo encargarme de curar a Pikachu para que me ayude en esta travesía.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

El Primer Gimnasio.

Misty improvisó unos torniquetes para los pokémon. La policía no tardó en llegar. Ya habían hecho un levantamiento de cuerpos tanto en mi casa como en el laboratorio (Misty escondió a Pikachu y a Poliwag en la posada donde ella se hospeda antes de la llegada de los poli) y la Oficial Jenny nos comenzó a interrogar, estábamos en mi casa, sentados en los viejos sillones Misty, Jenny y yo, mientras otros policías tomaban fotos y buscaban huellas. Yo no prestaba atención a sus preguntas solo veía a los Growlithe de los policías y al Arcanine de la Oficial Jenny, cada nuevo pokémon que veo después de mi encarcelamiento me hipnotiza a pesar de mi dolor y mi sorpresa. Me chasquearon los dedos un par de veces, era Jenny, una policía de cabello azul, vestida toda de azul, la camisa era más clara que la falda, la cual estaba ceñida a sus piernas y unos zapatos negros. Ella tenía las piernas cruzadas y sostenía un pisapapeles con un formulario en sus manos cubiertos por guantes blancos.

— Oye Ash, te estoy hablando, dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu madre y al profesor Oak?

¿Misty no se lo había contado ya? Bueno le relate, con pelos y señales, todo lo que me había pasado en estas dos horas de libertad que ya llevo (obviando a Pikachu y a Poliwag) y aparentemente Jenny me creyó y si no es así me vale madres, yo le dije parcialmente la verdad. Quería que se apurara, Pikachu se podría desangrar.

Según lo que me dijo Jenny, mi mamá sufrió dos impactos de balas, uno al nivel del pecho derecho y el otro a la altura de abdomen, en al lado izquierdo, mientras que Oak recibió tres disparos, uno en la nuca, el otro en el hombro derecho y el tercero al nivel del pulmón derecho, aún no se sabe cuál de las balas les había quitado la vida ni cual había sido el primer impacto, tenían que hacer una autopsia para poderlo determinar.

Dejaron de interrogarnos porque varios vecinos afirmaron habernos vistos lejos del laboratorio y de la casa al momento de los tiros, otros más osados declararon haber visto a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, junto a un pokémon salir de un carro negro con una "R" mayúscula a cada lado del carro, y entrar a mi casa al momento de los disparos, sea como sea, a Jenny le quedó claro que ni Misty ni yo cometimos asesinatos.

Apenas pudimos, nos fuimos a la posada, pero antes me bañe y me cambié rápido, colocándome una ropa igual a la anterior solo que sin la sangre de mi mamá y la de Oak, tomamos prestado el carro del difunto para llegar más rápido (Jenny no lo confisco por no estar relacionado con los lugares del crimen). La posada estaba a diez minutos del laboratorio, era una casa de 4 pisos, de color rojo, con techo de platabanda, y unas de las pocas casas en buen estado en Pueblo Paleta. Por dentro estaba igual de cuidada, con colores y olores frescos, como a flores y a limpiadores de piso. La recepción era una amplia habitación con algunas sillas de espera en el centro, un mostrador al fondo con las llaves de las habitaciones para los huéspedes y a la derecha estaban las escaleras y el ascensor. Como no teníamos nada de tiempo, subimos la escalera corriendo, no eran tan angostas por lo que podíamos ir uno al lado del otro. Misty se había alojado en el segundo piso, en la habitación número catorce. Todas las puertas eran iguales de madera en ese pasillo blanco. Corrimos hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrimos y encontramos a ambos pokémon acostados en la cama de Misty. Aun respiraban, suspiré aliviado. Misty entró rápidamente para cambiarle las vendas y el torniquete improvisado a los pokémon mientras yo observaba la habitación bien. Era una habitación chica, con una cama matrimonial, un televisor grande al frente y a la derecha de la cama estaba una puerta que daba al baño, las paredes de la habitación era de un rosa pálido. Misty terminó y me dijo.

— Ayúdame a cubrir a Pikachu y a Poliwag con esta manta, que no se vean, lo llevaremos al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde.

Tomamos la sabana de la cama y envolvimos a los dos pokémon con cuidado, Misty bajó a la recepción para cancelar su estadía y pagar las deudas a la dueña que era una vieja como de 60 años, la cual apenas puede ver con sus lentes cuyos cristales eran tan gruesos como el culo de una botella y que vestía con una bata de flores y unas viejas pantuflas. Mientras Misty distraía a la vieja, yo me escabullí con ambos pokémon hasta el cacharro, allí los deposité con cuidado en el asiento trasero y luego ocupé mi puesto en el asiento del copiloto. Medio minuto después salió Misty, se montó en el cacharro y lo arrancó, mientras manejaba comenzó a decir.

— Ciudad Verde es un pueblo que queda al sur de aquí, con este vehículo podremos llegar en menos de 15 minutos, una vez allí yo tomare a Pikachu y a Poliwag y los llevaré al Centro Pokémon de ese pueblo.

— Y ¿Cómo demonios vas a hacer eso? Tú me dijiste que para usar ese servicio se requería de un Carnet de Entrenador.

Misty hurgó con su mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos del short de blue jean sin dejar de ver el camino y sacó de allí una tarjeta, yo la tomé y la vi. Era una tarjeta negra, del lado izquierdo tenía una foto de Misty tamaño carnet, debajo dos estrellas doradas, del lado derecho de la foto había unas inscripciones en dorado que decían: "Carnet de Entrenador, Nombre del Entrenador: Misty, Tipo de Entrenador: Civil, Código del Entrenador: M47T9, Capacidad del Entrenador: 2 Pokémon".

— Es un Carnet de Entrenador de segundo nivel, con él puedo llevar hasta 2 pokémon legalmente y como no hay un registro de los pokémon que tengo (si tuviera alguno) entonces puedo decir en el Centro Pokémon que estos dos pokémon son míos.

Ya habíamos salido del Pueblo Paleta, mi hogar, ahora estábamos a medio camino de Ciudad verde y solo se veían árboles y árboles. A veces podía vislumbrar algún pokémon insecto o planta de entre los árboles, pero de pronto también podría ser mi imaginación. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver como estaban Pikachu y Poliwag, pero seguían durmiendo. Misty se estaba guardando su carnet cuando recordé algo.

— ¿Dónde están tus pokémon, Misty?

— Los liberé antes de que Giovanni me los quitara, de todos ellos solo mantengo contacto con Staryu y Starmie, se encuentran en un lugar escondido en la costa.

Eso me entristecía un poco y alimentaba mi sed de venganza. Ya estábamos llegando a Ciudad Verde y pude ver que también había cambiado mucho, ahora había más edificios que casas, las personas no vestían de una forma tan humilde como en Pueblo paleta, es decir, no era que vestían ropa de marca, pero tampoco vestían ropa tan andrajosa. Había muchos muros grafiteados con obscenidades. Yo cubrí mejor a los pokémon por si acaso había algún curioso. En algunas esquinas se podían encontrar a asqueroso vagabundos pidiendo limosnas o a putas buscando clientes con el bolsillo y la pija abultadas. Las calles olían a mierda, basura y gasolina. El aire estaba contaminado por el humo de los tubos de escape de los carros. Al cabo de dos minutos en Ciudad Verde, por fin habíamos llegado al Centro Pokémon, un local de paredes blancas llenas de grafitis y orine de borrachos, techo rojo y puertas de cristal que se habrían cuando se ponía un pie en la entrada. Misty estacionó el cacharro, bajamos de él y Misty tomó a ambos pokémon, avanzamos juntos y entramos al Centro Pokémon, por dentro estaba casi vacío, solo habían 2 personas, una de ella tenía una pokébola en la mano y la otra tenía un Rattata enfermo, la sala era un espacio algo grande, con sillas de espera al lado de la puerta, un pasillo al lado derecho y en el centro se encontraba un mostrador y atrás, la enfermera Joey, vestida con su traje de enfermera color rosa claro y con dos colitas en su cabello rosa chicle, sus grandes ojos azules no se veían tan lindos debido a las grandes ojeras que los enmarcaban. Misty y yo nos acercamos y fue Misty la que habló.

— Enfermera Joey, por favor, necesito que atienda a mis pokémon.

— Señorita, deberá esperar, las salas están ocupada y dos personas delante de usted, si es tan amable, por favor siéntese y espere.

Su voz sonaba etérea, sin sentimientos, casi como aburrida, pero yo no tenía tiempo para esperar, planté ambas manos fuertemente en el mostrador y tanto Misty como la enfermera Joey, dieron un respingo, tomé aliento y les dije.

— Esa fue la forma amable, ahora viene mi forma, no me importa si hay o no espacio y cuales sean las emergencias de estas dos personas, estoy seguro que ninguna es tan grave como esta, Misty tiene dos pokémon heridos de bala y pueden morir desangrados si no se le atiende, si eso ocurre, quedará en su conciencia solo por seguir las jodidas reglas y no hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo de agotar todos los recursos e intentar salvar dos vidas, se supone que para eso estudiaste ¿o me equivoco?

La enfermera Joey frunció en seño y tras un leve gruñido dijo.

— Déjame ver qué puedo hacer, no te aseguro nada, espérame… esperen aquí.

Salió caminando, casi corriendo hacia el pasillo. Volteé a ver a Misty y pude observar que ambos hombres me veían con cara de rabia y asombro. Un minuto después, la enfermera Joey se acercó y nos dijo.

— Después de todo si había una habitación desocupada, tienen suerte, a ver tu carnet.

Pero fue Misty la que le entregó su carnet, la enfermera Joey vio el carnet y luego a Misty, con la ropa que tenía era imposible que escondiera alguna pokébola. La enfermera Joey llenó un pequeño formulario y le devolvió el carnet a Misty, con un silbido, apareció del pasillo un Chancey la cual empujaba una camilla, Misty sacó a Pikachu y a Poliwag de las sabanas y los depositó en la camilla, Chancey se dio la vuelta y se los llevó al pasillo, la enfermera Joey nos observó y nos dijo.

— La próxima vez no los atenderé, sin embargo pueden estar seguro que en esta ocasión el Centro Pokémon dará lo mejor de sí mismo para curar a sus pokémon, pueden dar una vuelta y volver en media hora o…

— No, gracias, esperaremos aquí.

Le dije y me vio de mala cara, me da igual, Misty y yo nos sentamos muy alejados de los otros dos sujetos que no seguían mirando para esperar. Mientras esperábamos, aproveché para sacar más información a Misty acerca de las batallas pokémon en los gimnasios.

— Misty, tu dijiste que las cosas habían cambiado, ¿eso también incluye a los Gimnasios Pokémon?

Misty me miró algo triste y me dijo.

— Si los incluye, aunque no estoy segura de cuanto habrán cambiado, según he escuchado, los líderes son más agresivos y las peleas son más violentas, inclusos hay personas que afirman que ha habido muertes en esas batallas.

¿Muertes? ¿Cómo demonios es eso posible? Eso que me acababa de contar Misty me había dejado muy impactado, no sabía si sería capaz de poner a Pikachu en semejante peligro. No hubo más conversación en un largo rato, solo me quedé sentado pensando en lo que Misty me acababa de decir, aun no me lo creo, no puede ser verdad, maldito Giovanny. Pobre Misty, pobre Brock, me pregunto si esto también afectaras a las demás regiones. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera Joey que nos dijo.

— Señorita Misty, sus pokémon fueron curados, se encuentran en la habitación 28, puede pasar a verlos… ¡ah! Y su novio también puede pasar.

Ambos nos vimos a la cara pero no dijimos nada, yo porque me gustaba como sonaba eso y Misty… bueno ella no sé porque no habló. Nos levantamos y caminamos juntos por el pasillo, era un largo pasillo de paredes blancas hasta la mitad y rosa claro la otra mitad que era la de abajo, cubiertos de puertas colocadas a lo largo de las paredes a una distancia regular. Me estaba fijando en los números… 26, 27, 28… aquí está. Giré el pomo redondo y dorado hacia la izquierda y empujé la puerta, entramos en la habitación que era chica, con dos camas y espacio para dos más, del mismo color que el pasillo, con varios aparatos médicos y una mesita pequeña junto a una de las camas, en las que estaban Pikachu y Poliwag. Misty y yo nos acercamos, ambos pokémon nos sonrieron, en su cara se veía que estaban sanos y salvos, Pikachu tenía una venda en la oreja y Poliwag en la cola, sobre la mesita se encontraba una pequeña bandejita rosada claro con dos balas llenas de sangre. Pikachu corrió y saltó para abrazarme y Poliwag hizo lo mismo con Misty.

— ¡Genial! Estás bien, compañero, solo descansa un poco más y estarás listo para patear traseros…

— Pero será después de que pateemos el tuyo, mocoso.

Misty y yo volteamos sorprendidos, en la puerta se encontraban dos sujetos, un hombre y una mujer, ambos estaban vestido de negro (el con pantalón y ella con falda) con una letra "R" mayúscula en el pecho, botas y guantes negros, el cabello de él era de color azul y llegaba a sus hombros, el de ella era rojo y era tan largo que llegaba hasta sus nalgas; y junto a ellos un pokémon, era una Meowth.

— Son…

— ¡El Equipo Rocket!

Me completaron ellos al unísono, Meowth saltó y me dio un golpe en el estómago y mientras me inclinaba por el dolor, sentí otro golpe en la nuca, de James o Jesse, que me dejó inconsciente y no supe más nada.

**…**

— ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

— ¡Y más vale que teman!

Todo se veía negro…

— ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

— ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Me duele la cabeza…

— ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

— ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Y el estómago también…

— ¡Jesse!

— ¡James!

Me quitan las vendas pero sigo sin poder ver algo.

— ¡Viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

— ¡Ríndete ahora o prepárate para… ¿luchar?!

Poco a poco voy recuperando la visión, no me puedo mover, estoy sentado con las manos atrás amarradas y los pies también, tengo una mordaza por lo que no puedo decirle todo lo que me gustaría decirle a ambos; por lo que puedo notar, estamos en una especie de almacén, pero está muy oscuro como para poder ver con detalles el lugar, a mi derecha está Misty, igual que yo. Jesse le está quitando la venda de los ojos a Misty mientras James me quita la mordaza, en lo que siento la ausencia de la asquerosa tela en mi boca, le escupo fuertemente y el escupitajo va a dar justo en su ojo derecho. James se molesta y de pronto siento como su puño rompe mi tabique con un golpe certero.

— El señor Giovanny nos dio órdenes de no matarte, así que alégrate. De no ser por esa orden, créeme que este momento serías comida para Rattatas.

En el fondo se escucha una risa macabra y aguda, de entre las sombras aparece Meowth, tal cual como lo recuerdo, el único cambio es que su chapa metálica está oxidada y vieja; y su ojo derecho está cerrado, sellado con una cicatriz vertical que lo cruza justo por la mitad. Meowth dio un par de pasos mientras reía y de un solo paso cayó en mi regazo.

— ¡Ash! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, camarada. Ya debes estar cansado de escuchar esto, pero aun así lo diré, las cosas has cambiado en este barrio desde que tu hacías de dama de compañía en las celdas de la cárcel. Ahora es Giovanny… es decir, el señor Giovanny quien gobierna estas tierras…

— ¿Para qué me dices todo esto? Mátame de una vez, yo sé que quieres.

— No puedo, no aun. Tal y como dijo James, el señor Giovanny nos dio la orden de no hacerlo, pero a cambio, nos permitió matar a tu madre y al profesor Oak y, aunque no estaba en los planes, esos pokémon también recibieron algunos disparos.

— ¡Pikachu! ¡Poliwag! ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

Meowth se lamia las garras, Misty lloraba en silencio, aún tenía la mordaza puesta; Jesse y James se reían. Meowth me vio y dijo.

— Descuida, están dormidos, en este momento nuestra orden es darte un mensaje…

— ¿Cuál mensaje?

— ¡Que impaciente!

¡Pum! Otro golpe en la cara, esta vez de Meowth, ya podía sentir el sabor a hierro de la sangre, estaba saliendo de mi nariz y caía por mi mentón.

— A ti te gustan las batallas y sabemos que desde hace mucho tiempo has querido acabar con Gio… el señor Giovanny, él también sabe eso, es por eso que espero impacientemente a que salieras de la cárcel para matarte en un duelo, pero para motivarte, decidió matar a tu madre y al profesor.

Meowth reía otra vez, yo me movía fuertemente tratando de liberarme para matarlo allí mismo, pero un segundo golpe de Meowth me detuvo.

— Casi me caigo por tu culpa.

¡Pum! Otro golpe. Quería saber de qué iba todo este discurso.

— ¿Para qué me dices todo esto? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

James se movió y salió de mi campo de visión.

— A esto: el señor Giovanny está dispuesto a luchar contigo, pero para ello, primero debes mostrar si estas hecho para las nuevas peleas, si eres apto para los nuevos estilos y para pelear a morir, en pocas palabras, debes derrotar a los ocho líderes de gimnasio y solo cuando tengas las ocho medallas en tus manos el luchará contigo… ¡ah! Y otra cosa, no hagas trampa porque el señor Giovanny lo sabrá y te matará antes de que puedas decir pokémon.

— ¿Cómo hago eso? No tengo carnet…

Otro golpe en la nuca me deja K.O.

**…**

Me duele la nuca, me toco el lugar donde recibí los dos golpes con la mano derecha… mi mano… ¡mis manos están libres! Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy en el hospital, en la habitación 28, en la cama vacía, junto a mi está Misty que también está reaccionando. Pikachu y Poliwag aún están en su cama, durmiendo. Me toco la nariz y noto dos cosas: la primera, no está sangrando y la segunda, tengo una pequeña venda a la altura del tabique (ambas cosas son obras de Joey, estoy seguro). Trato de reincorporarme y al poner mi mano derecha en el colchón, noto algo frio y de plástico, al bajar la mirada, veo que se trata de una tarjeta negra y junto a ella un trozo de papel amarillento, lo tomo y veo que es un Carnet de Entrenador… mi Carnet de Entrenador, tiene una réplica de la foto que me tomaron en la cárcel cuando entré, debajo había una estrella dorada y al lado derecho decía: "Carnet de Entrenador, Nombre del Entrenador: Ash Ketchum, Tipo de Entrenador: Civil, Código del Entrenador: K38C486, Capacidad del Entrenador: 1 Pokémon", luego leí la carta:

"Esto responde a tu pregunta, escoria. Por ahora solo tienes un carnet de 1º nivel, si le ganas a la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde te la ascenderemos a uno de 3º nivel, luego dependerá de tu desarrollo si te la volvemos a ascender. Y recuerda, si intentas algo para evadir este reto del señor Giovanny, te mataremos, esa ha sido su orden, te estamos vigilando.

— Equipo R."

Por una parte me emocionaba la idea de pelear otra vez, pero por otra, no quería poner en peligro la vida de Pikachu ni de ningún otro pokémon, sin embargo no tenía otro camino, por ahora. Ayudé a Misty a reincorporarse en la cama, ella también se sobaba la nuca, me levanté y tomé a Pikachu que también despertaba y le dije a Misty.

— Misty, quédate con Poliwag, yo no puedo, mi carnet es de nivel 1…

— ¿Cuál carnet?

Le pasé la fría tarjeta de plástico negra, ella lo tomó y lo vio con asombro, luego me la devolvió y me dijo.

— Está bien, pero ¿de verdad vas a buscar a los líderes de gimnasio?

— Si, no me queda de otra, ahora ayúdame a buscar el primer gimnasio.

Misty también se levantó y tomó a Poliwag entre sus brazos, salimos del cuarto, avanzamos por el pasillo y al llegar al mostrador elegí preguntar primero a Joey.

— Oiga, enfermera, ¿dónde está el gimnasio de este pueblo?

Ella gruño y luego dijo.

— ¡Que falta de educación! Está a tres casas hacia la derecha de este lugar, pero es un lugar barbárico, siempre lo evito mientras pueda.

¡Gracias! Pero nadie le pidió su opinión, me di la vuelta mientras Misty pagaba por los gastos de los pokémon y murmuraba un ¡gracias! Al salir del Centro Pokémon noté que era de noche ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que llegamos al Centro Pokémon? A pesar de lo cerca usamos el cacharro de Oak, no podíamos darnos el lujo de dejarlo frente al hospital. avanzamos hacia la derecha, pasando 3 edificios altos, de pocos pisos, llenos de grafitis y de basura, el cuarto edificio era pequeño, de apenas dos o tres pisos, era de color gris, lleno de basura y grafitis (igual que el resto de los edificios), de techo liso, sin ventanas y con una sola puerta.

— Este lugar no me gusta nada.

Dijo Misty. Nos bajamos del auto, nos acercamos a la puerta de metal y la toqué un par de veces, se abrió una rejilla y se asomaron un par de ojos café.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

— Ash Ketchum y he venido a retar al líder de este Gimnasio.

— Carnet de Entrenador.

Saqué mi carnet y se la pasé por la rejilla, después de dos segundos me la devolvió y me dijo.

— Puedes pasar.

La rejilla se cerró y tras varios ¡clac! Se abrió la pesada puerta de metal, frente a nosotros, había un enorme hombre gordo, calvo, con un bigote delgado, una franela negra que le quedaba grande, un blue jean viejo y unas botas negras sin amarrar, se puso a un lado y di un paso al frente cuando escuché.

— ¿Quién es ella?

Al voltear, vi que Misty le mostraba también su carnet, el hombre la vio y dijo.

— También es entrenadora, puede pasar, sigan por las escaleras.

Las habitación estaba vacía, excepto por una escalera de rejillas metálicas en la esquina que llevaban al sótano, desde allí se escuchaba mucho ruido. Avanzamos por las escaleras de metal mientras el hombre nos guiaba, el sótano era más grande de lo que parecía, había mucha gente, todos vestidos de azul, negro o morado, en el centro, un ring de lucha, redondo, de aproximadamente 8 metros de radio, cercado por una reja de al menos cuatro metros de alto, el suelo era acolchonado y duro como la de esas arenas de lucha libre, dentro habían dos personas con sus respectivos pokémon, estaban en plena batalla. Nos acercamos entre la multitud hasta una mesa cerca del ring, que nos señaló el hombre gorda antes de subir de nuevo las escaleras, donde habían dos personas vestidos con camisas blancas de rayas negras y pantalón negro (el uniforme de un réferi), una de ella nos tendió la mano y yo sabía para qué cosa era, le di mi carnet, llenó un formulario y luego preguntó.

— ¿Pokémon?

— Pikachu.

Luego vi a Pikachu y él me sonrió como muestra de que me estaba apoyando. De pronto el otro sujeto grito.

— Raticate no puede continuar, Ivysaur es el ganador, el reto lo gana la líder del Gimnasio.

Luego me vio y me dijo.

— Eres el próximo.

Se abrió la puerta del ring y salió un chico llorando con un Raticate muerto entre sus brazos, bañándolo de sangre. Tragué saliva, vi a Pikachu y entramos. La reja del ring se cerró tras nuestro, al frente había una mujer contemporánea conmigo, de cabello rubio corto rizado, vestida con un tutú y zapatillas verde bosque, una licra verde más clara por debajo y un sombrero verde extravagante, era como una hoja verde grande sobre su cabeza. Me señaló un lugar, el puesto que debía tomar y mientras caminaba escuché que decía.

— ¡Bienvenido nuevo retador! Mi nombre es Hela y soy la Líder del Gimnasio Armersfoort, como usé dos pokémon en mi última batalla, usaré solo uno esta vez, mientras los otros descansan ¡ve allá Venusaur!


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

La Primera Batalla.

Aún recuerdo la primera batalla de gimnasio que tuve con Pikachu. Esa vez de verdad que jodimos a Brock, es decir, ¿cómo demonios se supone que podía derrotar a un Geodude y a un Ónix con solo mi Pikachu? De cualquier forma lo logré. Si aquella vez pude, esta vez también podré, es solo un Venusaur, por todos los cielos.

El ambiente está tenso, hay mucho ruido, poca iluminación, predominan los colores oscuros: negro, marrón, morado, azul marino. Pero el más llamativo es el verde en dos tonos del traje de Hela. El aroma era amargo, denso, aplastante, me ponía nervioso. Lo único que refrescaba el ambiente era el aroma dulzón que emanaba de la flor de Venusaur, un aroma dulce y sedante.

— ¡Pikachu! No huelas ese aroma, te dormirás.

Pikachu asintió y comenzó a mover la cola rápidamente para limpiar el aire a su alrededor. La comisura de los labios rosas de Hela se movieron ligeramente en una sutil sonrisa, su mirada de ojos color lila denotaban rabia a pesar de que trataba de esconder dicho sentimiento.

— Muy listo chiquillo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Ash Ketchum.

En ese momento entró el réferi, el que había gritado anteriormente. Vio a ambos lados, asintió y dijo.

— El siguiente retador es Ash Ketchum. Las reglas son las siguientes: primero, ambos, tanto el retador como el líder, pueden usar hasta seis pokémon si sus respectivos carnets se los permiten. Segundo, tanto el retador como la líder pueden cambiar, durante la batalla, el pokémon en uso por otro de los registrados. Tercero, un pokémon quedará fuera de combate si su entrenador decide que está muy cansado o si el pokémon muere. Cuarto y último, la batalla terminará cuando todos los pokémon del retador o de la líder queden fuera de combate o cuando se rinda algunos de los dos.

La comisura de los labios de Hela se volvió a mover en una sutil sonrisa y dijo.

— Chiquillo, te lo advierto, mis batallas son a muerte, no permitiré que te rindas, lucharas hasta que tu lindo Pikachu caiga.

El réferi la observó por un instante y luego dijo.

— La batalla está a punto de empezar, tienen un minuto y medio para hacer sus apuestas desde… ¡ya!

La gente fuera de la jaula se volvió histérica, todos gritaban y mostraban sus fajos de billetes. Para ser gente rara con vestimenta tan mediocre tenían mucho dinero. El réferi observó a la mesa, dónde estaba su compañero, pendiente de cómo se llevaban a cabo las apuestas. Las personas ponían sus manos sudorosas y apestosas sobre la mesa mientras el segundo réferi anotaba las apuestas y tomaba el dinero que podía. Yo estaba nervioso, menos mal que no me comí los tentempié de mi mamá o de seguro me estuviera literalmente cagando en esta jaula. Una voz me tranquilizó, provenía detrás de mí. Era Misty.

— ¡Ash! Están apostando en tu contra, nadie confía en tus habilidades, demuéstrales de que tú estás hecho, demuéstrame que aún no te he perdido…

No pude escuchar más nada, la gente con su ruido no me permitieron escuchar más nada. Solo pensaba en que haré lo que Misty me pidió, la haré orgullosa, y no solo eso, debo ganar también para vengar a mi mamá… aunque eso también signifique vengar a Oak. El sudor comienza a recorrer mi rostro y nudo comienza a formarse en mi estómago. Me agacho para quedar hablar con Pikachu, lo veo, lo abrazo y le digo.

— Tranquilo muchacho, podemos hacerlo, yo sé que tú puedes acabar con Venusaur, yo sé…

Yo sé que él si puede, pero no sé si yo pueda hacerlo, creo que mi única salida es hacer que Hela se rinda, la idea de matar a un Pokémon no me llama la atención, sobretodo uno tan hermoso como Venusaur. Era un hermoso ejemplar de casi 100 kilos, con un poco más de metro y medio, de color verde césped con lunares grandes verdes bosques y una enorme flor de color rojo… ¿o era rosa? Con pequeños lunares blancos y rodeados de cuatro hojas verdes de palma ¿cómo diablos pensaba ella que yo mataría a semejante criatura? Tomando en cuenta además el medio metro que debe medir mi Pikachu. El segundo réferi, el de la mesa, le hizo señas al primero, este se volteó, vio su reloj, asintió y dijo.

— El tiempo de la apuesta se ha terminado. Retador, líder de gimnasio, ¿listos? ¡Comiencen!

Dicho esto, el réferi salió de la jaula y fue a sentarse junto con el segundo réferi. Yo me levanté, erguido totalmente, le asentí a Pikachu y cuando iba a dar mi primera orden recordé algo, no recuerdo cuales ataques sabe Pikachu ¡maldición! ¿Cómo diablos voy a luchar si no sé con qué cuento para hacerlo? Hela sacó un aparato, parecido a mi antigua pokédex, de color roja, como una calculadora, apuntó la espalda del aparato a Pikachu y una voz robótica de hombre dijo.

— ¡Pikachu, el pokémon ratón y la forma básica de Raichu! Las bolsas de las mejillas de Pikachu están llenas de electricidad, que libera cuando se siente amenazado. Conoce _Agilidad_, _Ataque rápido_ e _Impactrueno_.

La comisura de los labios de Hela se movió en forma de sonrisa por tercera vez y dijo.

— Buenos ataques y por tu mirada debo suponer que no sabías que los tenías. Tómalo como una pequeña ayuda, la única que te daré, ahora si voy a empezar. ¡Venusaur, _Látigo Cepa_!

De debajo de la planta gigante salieron dos cuerdas verdes que se estiraron y azotaron a Pikachu enviándolo volando hasta un costado de la jaula redonda, dónde aterrizó en la reja y cayó con una mueca de dolor.

— Pikachu ¿estás bien?

Hela sonreía mientras el público alternaba los abucheos para mí y las alabanzas para ella. Todos estaban eufóricos, de seguro apostaron que no duraría ni un minuto y aquí estaba yo paralizado de nervios y miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar a Pikachu. Por suerte Pikachu se levantó, tenía dos líneas rojas en su cuerpo que no tardarían en ponerse hinchadas y moradas.

— Pikachu, es nuestro turno, usa _Agilidad_.

Pikachu comenzó a moverse muy rápido.

— Venusaur usa otra vez _Látigo Cepa_.

— Pikachu, esquívalo y sigue usando _Agilidad_.

Los látigos verdes de Venusaur volvieron a salir pero esta vez no dieron en el blanco, Pikachu se movió tan rápido, que podía ver varias réplicas de él. De pronto volví a sentir esa emoción de luchador, una emoción que no sentía desde hace 20 años, desde que estaba encerrado en esa asquerosa celda.

— Pikachu usa _Ataque Rápido_.

Una de las réplicas de Pikachu, la que estaba situada detrás de Venusaur, se movió rápidamente. Por un instante pensé que le daría su golpe, pero cuando faltaba tan poca distancia para impactarlo, uno de los látigos de Venusaur lo atajó en el aire con un solo golpe. Esta vez Pikachu estuvo más preparado y, a pesar del duro golpe, logró aterrizar con sus cuatros patas en la reja de la arena, tomó impulso y volvió a ponerse en marcha con _Agilidad_. Las réplicas habían casi desaparecido, pero cuando Pikachu continuó con su movimiento, estas volvieron a aparecer. Debía pensar en una estrategia. Venusaur, aunque lento, tiene los reflejos muy desarrollados. Mi mejor oportunidad era continuar con el movimiento y luego atacar de nuevo, esperando que esta vez sus reflejos fallen. Pude ver el fastidio en los ojos de Hela. Ella me vio con sorna y luego dijo.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Acabaré esto de una vez por todas. Venusaur, _Hojas Navajas_.

Los látigos de Venusaur volvieron a su lugar, fuera de la vista de todos y fueron sustituidas por una lluvia de hojas verdes, no muy grandes, todas afiladas como cuchillos, saliendo en todas direcciones menos hacia Hela. Me tuve que agachar o de lo contrario hubieran tenido que identificar el cadáver con mi Carnet de Entrenador. Las hojas traspasaron todas y cada una de las réplicas, pero una de ellas chillo y cayó al suelo. Pikachu soltaba gritos de dolor, una hoja le había alcanzado su patita superior derecha y otra la mejilla izquierda, justo en el lunar rojo. Que coraje y que impotencia me dio verlo allí sufriendo y no poder hacer nada.

— ¡Pikachu!

Me levante mientras otra lluvia de hojas se estaba preparando. Si Pikachu no se levanta rápido, morirá, quedará en mi conciencia y me convertiré en un paria, no podré vivir sin mi mejor amigo, no podré vivir sin él. Pikachu, con mucho dolor, se quitó ambas hojas y la sangre comenzó a manar de las heridas. Tendré que terminar esto rápido antes de que muera desangrado. La lluvia de hojas comenzó de nuevo.

— ¡Pikachu, esquívalo con _Agilidad_ y luego usa _Ataque rápido_!

Aun con lo débil que estaba, Pikachu logró esquivar las hojas y se movió muy rápido. Las réplicas volvieron a aparecer y muy rápidamente el verdadero Pikachu salió muy rápidamente de una de ellas. Venusaur lanzó otro latigazo con mucha rapidez a pesar de que Hela no se lo había perdido. Cuando el látigo alcanzó a Pikachu este desapareció y otro apareció en el otro costado impactando a Venusaur. Ambos pokémon cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

— Así que era una réplica, esta vez no lo vi venir. Muy inteligente, chiquillo. Pero se acabó tu suerte, ahora si atacaré en serio.

¿O sea que esto era apenas el calentamiento? ¡Maldición! Espero poder salir con vida de lo que sea que viene, y Pikachu también. Ambos pokémon se levantaron muy lentamente. Ahora tengo que usar otra estrategia. _Ataque Rápido_ es lo mejor que puedo usar, en esta batalla la velocidad está de mi parte, solo tengo que buscar la forma de burlar sus sentidos, pero ¿cómo?

— Venusaur usa tu ataque más poderoso, _Rayo Solar_.

¿_Rayo Solar_? Es imposible, para eso Venusaur necesita absorber luz solar por al menos un par de minutos para poder hacer ese ataque y acá no hay luz solar, ni siquiera es de día.

— Estas jugando conmigo, es imposible que puedas hacer ese ataque.

A toda respuesta, Hela solo subió la vista. Yo le seguí la mirada con la mía y lo que vi me sorprendió. En el techo se estaban volteando unos paneles rectangulares del tamaño y ancho de una persona adulta delgada, eran alrededor de seis paneles los cuales me habían pasado desapercibido.

— Sé que acá abajo no puedo usar ese ataque, por eso mandé a instalar esos paneles los cuales reflejan una intensa luz que se asemeja mucho a la producida por el sol y le permite a mis pokémon aprovecharlo para su ataque.

De pronto los paneles se encendieron y tuve que bajar la vista para no perderla. Todo el sótano se iluminó, las paredes eras color gris y se veían tuberías en las paredes y techos. La licra de Hela se veía muy trasparentes ahora que le pegaba mucha luz pero igual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Venusaur se puso en posición, flexionó un poco las cuatro patas y el centro de su enorme flor se iluminó. Misty me gritó desde afuera de la arena.

— Ash, aprovecha, Venusaur durará dos minutos en reunir la energía suficiente para atacar. Hazle todo el daño posible y después esquiva su ataque, así solo tendrás que rematarlo y ya.

Misty tenía razón, debía atacar y debía hacerlo ahora.

— Pikachu usa _Ataque Rápido_ todas las veces que pueda.

Pikachu asintió y comenzó su ataque. Lo atacaba desde todos los flancos, pero Venusaur no se movía ni un centímetro, estaba totalmente concentrado. Pikachu se estaba debilitando por la sangre que no dejaba de brotar de sus heridas, la herida de la oreja también se le había abierto. Pobre Pikachu, sufriendo mientras que Venusaur aguanta todos los golpes. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces Pikachu lo ha golpeado. De pronto un humo morado verdoso sale de entre las plantas de Venusaur… _Gas Venenoso_.

— ¡Pikachu, cuidado!

Pero fue muy tarde, Pikachu impactó contra Venusaur una vez más y en el proceso absorbió un poco del gas. Pikachu se quedó paralizado de pronto, dejó de atacar, se puso pálido y una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro. Hela reía muy fuertemente y el público gritaba victorioso. Me sentí mareado, confuso, como si de pronto este cuerpo y esta vida no me pertenecieran, como si estuviera lejos de esta realidad cuando la verdad no era esa, eso era producto de las esporas que olí cuando entre a este lugar producido por los pokémon de Hela.

Pikachu se lamentaba y gritaba, sin duda también estaba alucinando. No sé cuáles son las propiedades de ese veneno, pero por su expresión, sé que no son muy agradables.

— ¿Creíste que no me defendería, que dejaría a Venusaur como un blanco tan fácil mientras carga su _Rayo Solar_? Eres muy confiado y eso será tu perdición, solo falta un minuto más y todo esto habrá terminado para ti.

— ¡Maldita tramposa! Me las vas a pagar.

Hela seguía riendo fuertemente mientras el público coreaba su nombre. Misty llorando me dijo.

— Ash, haz algo, Pikachu está sufriendo mucho.

Solo podía hacer una cosa.

— Pikachu continúa con _Ataque Rápido_, por favor.

Pikachu, a pesar de todo, me hizo caso y continuó con su ataque, pero esta vez era menos asertivo. Algunos de sus ataques impactaban en Venusaur, pero otros daban en la reja, alrededor de Venusaur. El veneno no le permitía a Pikachu concentrase lo suficiente.

Sentía todo lento, escuchaba los gritos del público, la risa de Hela, el llanto de Misty, los latidos de mi corazón, el lamento de Pikachu y curiosamente también de Venusaur. Todo me parecía tan irreal ¿por qué las personas hacían este tipo de cosas que a los pokémon no les gusta? ¿Por qué los obligan a luchar a muerte? ¿Cuándo se perdió esa costumbre de hacer duelos por diversión, ese compañerismo entre pokémon y entrenador? Tenía miedo de enterarme de que más cosas habían cambiado por causa de Giovanni, porque todos los cambios que él había producido eran para mal… para mal nuestro y provecho suyo.

— Tranquilo muchacho, tu sufrimiento y el de tu Pikachu, está por terminar, ya casi está listo, solo tienes que esperar unos pocos segundos y todo habrá llegado a su fin.

Su risa ya me parecía chocante, odiosa, a estas alturas del partido. Pikachu se había detenido, la nariz y la boca le sangraban, tenía varios verdugones en el rostro y en el pecho, los brazos los tenía cortado y no sé qué más tenía porque no lograba ver más de él. Comenzó a caminar a tumbos hasta ponerse frente a mí y pude verle la espalda, estaba tan magullada como el resto de él. De pronto Hela comenzó a reír y a gritar como una desquiciada.

— Está listo, ahora sí, todos preparados, Venusaur usa _Rayo Solar_.

Venusaur irguió las patas traseras mientras inclinaba al máximo las delanteras de modo que la flor apuntaba a Pikachu… y a mí también.

— ¡Pikachu esquívalo!

Grité al mismo tiempo que Venusaur soltaba el rayo de luz y yo me lanzaba hacia mi izquierda a toda velocidad. Tres cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo: primero sentí un dolor agudo e intenso en mi pantorrilla derecha porque el rayo me alcanzó allí, segundo escuché gritos de sorpresa, angustia y terror en el público (espero que Misty esté bien) y tercero escuché una explosión en una de las paredes cercanas, de seguro era la pared que tenía a mis espaldas.

Grité de dolor, mi pierna me dolía mucho, cada poro de mi pantorrilla maldecía a Hela. No quería abrir los ojos por temor de lo que podía ver. La voz de Misty sonó muy a mi derecha.

— ¿Ash estás bien?

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras le preguntaba.

— Si ¿y tú?

— también estoy bien, pero tú no suenas muy bien ¿y Pikachu?

Lo primero que vi entre el humo era que había un hoyo en la reja y otro en la pared que estaba a mis espalda, lo segundo fue que Misty estaba bien como había dicho, solo algo sucia de polvo y hollín. Mi pierna era otro cuento. Era una masa mal oliente cubierta de sangre, no la podía mover muy bien sin sentir mucho dolor. Como pude me levanté, pero cada movimiento me hacía ver al demonio por el dolo insoportable de la pierna. Logré levantarme y quedarme de pie pero apoyado en la reja, al ver a mi derecha me horroricé. El piso estaba cubierto de cuerpos y de sangre, ningún cuerpo respiraba, todos estaban muertos. Debido a que la arena está a medio metro por encima del nivel del suelo, no había visto todo ese horror hasta levantarme. Luego recordé dónde estaba y con quien, busqué a Pikachu, estaba tirando en el suelo, chillando de dolor, el rayo le había alcanzado la cola y se la había destrozado, estaba bañado en sangre y Pikachu lloraba a su manera por el intenso dolor. Quería gritarle a Hela, quería pegarle, matarla con mis propias manos. Volteé a verla, ya no reía, solo sonreía. Se estaba acomodando su sombrero en forma de hoja, se le había movido cuando hizo el ataque, por su parte Venusaur estaba respirando fuertemente, estaba fatigado, ese ataque lo dejó muy débil, si tan solo Pikachu estuviera un poco menos agotado, lo pudiéramos haber acabado fácilmente. Los réferis no sufrieron daño porque su mesa se encuentra detrás de Hela. Hela se terminó de acomodar el sombrero y dijo en una sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya! Así que Pikachu esquivó el ataque… casi, lástima que no puedo hacerlo una segunda vez, de todas formas ya están acabado, Venusaur ahorca a Pikachu con tu látigo.

Un látigo verde salió lentamente de debajo de la flor de Venusaur, que ya no se veía con tanta vida como antes, y avanzó hacia Pikachu. Pikachu aun lloraba por su cola y no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, el látigo se enredó en su cuello con un doble giro y luego lo elevó. Pikachu agarraba el látigo con las dos patitas delanteras pero no lograba nada. El dolor de mi pierna me mantenía despierto pero no me dejaba concentrar muy bien, ya no sé qué más hacer, Pikachu morirá y todo será mi culpa, todo por apresurarme sin ni siquiera averiguar antes para trazar una estrategia. Voy a perder a mi mejor amigo y a mi posible único pokémon por el resto de mi vida. Oak no me dijo nada de los otros, pero debo suponer que ya no los veré más. Llegué a la conclusión de que lo único que podía hacer para salvarlo era rendirme, aunque Hela se molestara. Me disponía a hacer la seña de rendido, cuando una ¡ah no! De ella me detuvo y me dijo.

— Ni lo pienses ¿crees que los permitiría? Yo tomé mis previsiones para que este combate fuera a muerte como lo dije y tú no te pudieras rendir ¿acaso creías que cuando usé la pokédex era porque de verdad quería saber los movimientos de tu tonto pokémon? Eso fue más que un escaneo, al usar mi pokédex, le trasmití a tu pokémon unos nanobots explosivos que se detonan si sales de esta habitación mientras mi Venusaur aun siga con vida, esos nanobots explosivos se desactivaran si el corazón de mi pokémon deja de latir, o después de 24 horas de haberse aplicado y no creo que tu Pikachu pueda esperar tanto.

Me tenía acorralado entre la espada y la pared. Si quería salvarlo debía pensar en algo, pero ¿en qué? Al ver la situación de Pikachu, recordé un momento similar, recordé cuando atrapé a Bullbasaur.

— Pikachu, si aún me escuchas, quiero que recuerdes aquel día cuando venciste a Bullbasaur y yo lo atrapé, quiero que hagas lo mismo esta vez por favor, usa _Impactrueno_ con todas tus fuerzas.

Pikachu que se estaba poniendo morado por la falta de aire comenzó a cargar electricidad, se veían chispas en sus mejillas y con todas sus fuerzas fritó.

— ¡Pi – Ka – Chu!

Una gran corriente eléctrica salió de Pikachu y recorrió al látigo hasta llegar a Venusaur, este comenzó a gritar pero aun así parecía que lo iba a resistir ¡demonio! Si lo resistía sería mi fin y el de Pikachu. De pronto, un poco de energía eléctrica se liberó de Pikachu y se dirigió a los paneles de luz, estos comenzaron a sobrecargarse y a enviar la energía hacia Pikachu al mismo tiempo que explotaban. Chispas salían por todos lados, todo era un caos, las personas gritaban asustadas. La energía eléctrica de Pikachu se incrementó de tal modo que los gritos de Venusaur se intensificaron. Los nudos alrededor del cuello de Pikachu se aflojaron y cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que Venusaur. Pikachu se llevó la peor parte de la caída porque estaba suspendido a casi tres metros de altura. Todos era ruido y algarabía y al instante siguiente todo era silencio. Este silencio se rompió cuando el primer réferi entró. Se acercó a ambos pokémon, Venusaur estaba frito, soltaba humo y le sangraban los ojos y las fosas nasales, Pikachu estaba en el suelo sin moverse, sangrando. Les tomó el pulso a los dos, suspiró, se levantó. Todo estaba en silencio y tan a oscuras como cuando comenzó. Vio hacia Hela, luego hacia mí y dijo.

— Venusaur ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash Ketchum, el retador.

Hela corrió hacia su Venusaur llorando, mientras me acercaba a rastra hacia Pikachu que estaba inconsciente y de no ser por el movimiento regular de su pancita, creería que estaba muerto. Apenas era consciente de lo que había ocurrido, había ganado mi primer reto de gimnasio, pero ¿a qué costo? Espero que esto no traiga secuelas graves. Todos hacían silencio, nadie se lo podía creer, eso me incluía, tal vez nadie jamás había ganado un reto acá. Tomé a Pikachu suavemente, lo levanté entre mis brazos como a un recién nacido y mientras le pedía disculpa por todo lo malo, mis lágrimas le caían encima. Unas manos femeninas tocaron mi hombro, era Misty. Me ayudó a levantarme mientras me decía.

— Lo hiciste genial Ash, lo hicieron genial.

Caminamos hacia la entrada de la jaula pasando por un lado de Hela que lloraba junto a su pokémon. El primer réferi nos hizo señas y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa. Cada paso me obligaba a hacer muecas y me pesaba como nada en el mundo. Cuando por fin llegamos, nos dijo.

— Toma muchacho, la _Medalla Armersfoort_ como muestra de tu valía, si es tu primera medalla, toma también esto.

Me entregó una caja negra, delgada, de unos 10 centímetro de largo por 4 de ancho más o menos. Al abrirla, vi que era un estuche de medallas por dentro era aterciopelada, de color rojo con ocho espacio para las ocho medallas, tomé la _Medalla Armersfoort_ y la puse en su lugar.

— Además, te llevas este dinero por las apuestas, debes agradecer que nadie apostara a tu favor, eso te dio más ganancias al final de todo.

Me entregó cinco fajos de billetes, Misty los agarró por mí. Nos despedimos del réferi y comenzamos a avanzar hacia la salida, cada peldaño de la escalera, cada escalón era un castigo para mí. Subimos lentamente las escaleras y todos seguían en silencio y mirándonos. Al llegar arriba, el sujeto gordo nos miró, asintió y abrió la puerta. Caminamos hasta el cacharro de Oak, abrí la puerta de copiloto y me senté colocando a Pikachu en mis piernas. Misty rodeó el auto, abrió la otra puerta, se sentó en el puesto del piloto, lanzó los fajos de billetes al puesto trasero y encendió el carro. Mientras avanzaba, pensé en lo bueno que había sido en venir en carro a pesar de lo cerca, también en lo que había ocurrido allí abajo. De verdad espero que Pikachu esté bien. Lo último que escucho es a Misty diciendo.

— Por favor Ash, no te duermas…

Pero no le hago caso, estoy muy cansado y los ojos se me cierran solos mientras pienso en que ya gané mi primera batalla.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

El Otro Ash.

Todo está oscuro, no sé dónde estoy, no sé qué hora o día es. Mi madre aparece de detrás de mí, sabía que era ella, porque olía como ella, me abrazó y me besó la frente. Olía como siempre, a lavanda, flores de campo, a mi casa. Se veía tal y como la recordaba, su cabello agarrado con una coleta, largo de color café igual que sus ojos, su piel blanca, una blusa amarilla y una falda agua clara tan larga que le llegaban a los tobillos y le dejaban ver unos lindos zapatos blancos de tela. A sus pies estaba Mr. Mime que me sonreía. Mi madre me vio y me dijo.

— Estoy orgullosa de ti, estuviste muy bien.

— Mamá, quiero irme contigo, este mundo está distorsionado, quiero irme contigo, ser un niño de nuevo.

Comencé a llorar y mi mamá volvió a abrazarme, me secó las lágrimas y me dijo.

— Eventualmente nos volveremos a reunir como una gran familia por siempre, Ash, pero por ahora hay cosas que necesitas hacer, personas que necesitan de ti como Misty y Pikachu.

— Tu madre tiene razón, Ash.

Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente, lo último que necesitaba era la aparición de Oak. Estaba demacrado, mal afeitado y apestoso… bueno no estaba apestoso pero igual lo odio. Llevaba su bata de siempre. Me vio con cara triste y me dijo.

— Aun no es tu tiempo, Ash. Como dice tu madre, tienes que hacer algunas cosas antes de poder reunirte con ella, hay cosas que debes saber pero para ello primero debes despertar.

Las últimas dos palabra sonaron con la voz de Misty. Quería preguntar a qué se refería, que cosas debía saber antes de estar con mi madre de nuevo, que era lo que debía hacer, pero ambos desaparecieron y me quedé a oscuras de nuevo.

**…**

— Por favor despierta, Ash, por favor.

Era la voz de Misty. Poco a poco abrí los ojos. Me dolía hasta la jodida alma. Lo primera que vi fue un techo blanco y la mirada llena de lágrimas de Misty, por sus ojeras pude deducir que no había dormido mucho mientras estuve inconsciente, la almohada estaba húmeda ¡demonios! No sólo había llorado en sueños, eso tal vez explique la angustia de Misty. Traté de reincorporarme pero las manos gentiles de Misty me detuvieron y su ahora alegre voz me dijo.

— No tan rápido, hazlo lentamente.

Me ayudó a reincorporarme lentamente. Supe de inmediato que me encontraba en alguna habitación del Centro Pokémon solo con ver las paredes, estaban pintadas igual que aquella dónde estaba Pikachu, incluso estaba igual de limpia y olorosa. Misty me abrazó, sentí la suave piel de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su mejilla junto a la mía. Le susurré una pregunta que me estaba torturando.

— ¿Dónde está Pikachu? ¿Está bien?

— Tranquilo, está en la cama de al lado, la enfermera Joey hizo un buen trabajo, la única secuela permanente es su cola, la perdió casi completa Ash, lo siento.

Traté de levantarme de la cama pero tanto las manos de Misty como un intenso dolor en mi pierna derecha me lo impidieron, levanté la cobija y pude ver que tenía mi pierna derecha vendada y el pantalón destrozado en esa zona hasta el nivel de la rodilla.

— Sufriste una quemadura de tercer grado por culpa del _Rayo Solar_ de Venusaur, tendrás que quedarte acá por lo menos un par de días hasta que tanto tú como Pikachu estén en condiciones de cruzar el Bosque Verde para llegar a Ciudad Plateada.

La observé y vi que tenía una mirada cansada vestida con una pequeña y difuminada ojera, eso la hacía ver encantadora, pero sabía que ella no se sentía encantadora, le pasé una mano suavemente por la mejilla y le pregunté.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

— Durante 17 horas más o menos, pero no pude pegar ojo durante todas la noche cuidando de ti y de Pikachu, la enfermera Joey se negó a prestarme ayuda.

— Descansa, yo ya dormí suficiente y no creo que con tanto en mente pueda dormir en mucho tiempo.

Ella me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, me besó en la mejilla derecha y luego se levantó para dirigirse hasta la cama que se encontraba a mi izquierda, en ella estaban Pikachu y Poliwag acostados, durmiendo, el primero estaba todo vendado, el segundo solo en la cola. Ella acomodó suavemente a Poliwag hacia un lado, más junto de Pikachu, para tener más espacio para ella y luego se acostó.

La habitación estaba vacía excepto por las dos camas individuales, cubiertas por una sábana blanca; el aparato médico del cual nunca supe su nombre y que muestra los latidos del corazón de Pikachu, un perchero de metal que sostenía dos bolsitas: una de sangre y una de suero, y una mesita de noche hecho de madera ubicado entre las dos camas. Sobre la mesita se encontraba la porta medallas. Estiré mi mano para tomarla, estaba fría al tacto, era lisa, no era de un metal duro ni de plástico, aluminio quizás, toda de color negra. La abrí, adentro era aterciopelada y de color rojo, allí estaba la medalla, era pequeña, del mismo tamaño que aquellas medallas que siempre me ganaba durante mis antiguos viajes, esta tenía forma de hoja color gris con una pequeña piedrita en forma de pentágono en el centro de color verde. Tan pequeña y tantos problemas que me dio obtenerla, pensar que aún me faltan siete medallas como esa para poder enfrentar a Giovanni, siete piezas de aluminio manchadas de sudor y sangre para poder vengar a mi mamá.

Eso me hizo pensar de nuevo en ese sueño que tuve… bueno la verdad es que no sé si fue un sueño o algo más, no sé si de verdad tengo algo que averiguar más allá del porqué de las acciones de Giovanni, que estoy seguro que no es solo por joderle la vida hace veinte años cada vez que Jesse y james intentaban una fechoría, tal vez si haya algo más o tal vez sean solo cosas mías.

Junto a mi porta medallas está también mi Carnet de Entrenador, ese pedazo de plástico negro que representa un poco de todo el infierno que ha creado Giovanni. Aún sigue con una estrella, así que el Equipo Rocket aún no ha pasado, estaré atento, no quiero que me tomen por sorpresa cómo la última vez.

De pronto la puerta suena, una puerta blanca que es el único acceso a esta habitación y que yo había ignorado. La manilla giró sola y la puerta se abrió un poco, por la abertura se asomó una cara, solo pude ver su lado derecho del rostro. Al principio pensé que era una mujer, pero al escucharlo supe que era un hombre con rasgos muy finos aunque su voz sonó muy gruesa.

— Discúlpame, me confundí de habitación, esta es la 11 y mi habitación es la 17. Cuando ves con un solo ojo es fácil confundirte de esta forma.

Acto seguido salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Que idiota al confundir un 7 con un 1. No podía quedarme en la habitación, así que intenté levantarme de la cama. Me moví lentamente, mi pierna no me dolía mucho gracias a la venda pero aun así no podía afincarla del todo. Bajé la pierna derecha lentamente y luego la izquierda, me levanté afincándome en mi izquierda, aun así me dolía mucho la derecha. No me importaba mucho estar en calcetines. Comencé a avanzar poco a poco hasta la puerta, giré la perilla y me asomé por el pasillo, pude ver justo cuando ese chico entraba a su habitación, no pude verle el rostro, estaba cubierto con su cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta el hombro. Justo cuando entraba se le cayó algo negro y él ni se dio cuenta. Vi hacia los lados pero no había nadie cerca, así que cerré la puerta de mi habitación, avancé hacia la puerta 17 y observé el objeto que se le había caído. Era un porta medalla como el mío, se veía un poco más viejo, lo tomé y al intentarlo abrir me di cuenta de que tenía un seguro, así que no podía chismear cuantas medallas tenía. Tomé el pomo de su puerta, lo giré y la puerta cedió, no le puso seguro. Adentro había un sujeto de mi estatura (1,77 metros más o menos), vestía un suéter morado con capucha, un viejo blue jean y unos zapatos negros deportivos. La habitación era igual que la mía, solo que las camas estaban vacías y arregladas y los chismes médicos no estaban. El sujeto estaba de pie frente a la mesita pero de espalda hacia mí, se estaba tocando la cara.

Yo carraspeé un poco y el sujeto volteo mostrando otra vez el lado derecho de su rostro, sus rasgos eran finos, su piel caucásica era lisa y muy suave para ser de hombre, su nariz era fina, sus ojo y la mitad de su boca que podía ver era pequeño, el primero era de color azul. Su ojo parpadeó un par de veces antes de decirme con su gruesa voz.

— Discúlpame, no era mi intención asomarme así a tu habitación, ya te lo dije.

— No es por eso que estoy acá, se te cayó tu estuche, toma.

Le tendí el estuche y él se terminó de voltear para tomarlo. Pude ver que llevaba una chapa metálica, como una media máscara de metal, que le cubría el lado izquierdo del rostro, era una media máscara de color gris, tenía la forma de la boca y el ojo, también un orificio para la fosa nasal izquierda. Él me vio y me dijo.

— Gracias.

Tal vez notó mi asombro o quizás quería explicarle a alguien lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Como sea, me dijo.

— Quizás te sorprendas por esta pieza de metal, lo que sucede es que sufrí una quemadura cuando era muy joven y la mitad de mi rostro quedó destrozado, así que me vi obligado a usar esta media máscara. Cada cierto tiempo tengo que ponerla en revisión, es por eso que hoy me encuentro acá, pero a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo con esta cosa, no logro acostumbrarme a ver con un solo ojo.

Así que eso era.

— La verdad no esperaba recompensa, con esa historia es suficiente. No pude dejar de notar que eres entrenador, dime ¿tú también participas en esas luchas barbáricas?

— Lo hacía, hace mucho antes de que… Giovanni lo volviera en una masacre. Conseguí las ocho medallas a duras penas. Pero perdí tantas vidas pokémon en el proceso que cerré con seguro mi estuche como símbolo de haber cerrado esa etapa ¿Tú también eres entrenador?

No sabía que tanto contarle, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

— Algo así, es una larga historia.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer, puedes contar conmigo si necesitas desahogarte, mi nombre es Ashton, Ashton a secas ¿y tú?

Entonces ese es su nombre

—Ash, es Ash Ketchum.

Me vio con cara de asombro… o mejor dicho, con media cara de asombro. Yo también estaba asombrado, en toda mi vida jamás había conocido a alguien que usara una chapa metálica en su cara y que no tuviera apellido.

— Mucho gusto, Ash.

Yo se la estreché mientras le respondía.

— Mucho gusto ¿de dónde eres?

— De todas partes y de ningún lado. Soy un viajero, un nómada, no tengo lugar fijo y tú.

— Yo era de Pueblo Paleta, pero creo que ahora eso que acabas de decir me define muy bien.

Él dijo que había ganado las ocho medallas hace tiempo y que había perdido muchas vidas pokémon en el proceso, eso quiere decir que le puedo pedir consejos para minimizar las bajas y llegar con la mayor fuerza posible hasta Giovanni.

— Dime algo ¿desde qué ganaste las ocho medallas han cambiado los Líderes de Gimnasio o algo en los gimnasios?

El otro Ash (así decidí llamarlo) lo pensó un instante mientras se frotaba la barbilla con el índice y pulgar de su mano derecha los cuales eran muy delgados y las uñas era algo femeninas para ser manos de hombre. Me observó y me dijo.

— No estoy muy seguro, no me he querido acercar a esos lugares después de haber sacrificado a tantos pokémon, así que no te podría dar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Que desilusión. No importa, ya me las arreglaré solo. Mi pie derecho ya se estaba cansando y el izquierdo me estaba empezando a doler mucho. Con una mueca de dolor le dije.

— Me marcharé, te dejaré, necesito descansar, sufrí una quemadura en la pierna y arde como el infierno.

Me volvió a tender la mano y se la estreché, era cálida y suave al tacto, demasiado para ser de hombre, algo me dice que es una marica de esas que ponen voz gruesa para no ser descubierta, aunque su voz difícilmente puede ser fingida. Yo me volteé y avancé hacia la puerta, tomé el pomo y lo giré, abrí la puerta y antes de salir volteé la cara para verlo. Estaba de espalda hacia mí otra vez, se había bajado la capucha y pude notar que la media máscara no solo le cubría la mitad del rostro, le cubría toda la mitad izquierda del cráneo y no tenía un orificio para el oído, ese muchacho quedó muy jodido con su quemadura. También pude notar que su cabello era café oscuro y tan corto como el mío, no rojo y largo como me había parecido ver, su mano izquierda también estaba cubierta con un guante metálico ¿tendrá más metal en todo su cuerpo? No lo sé y tampoco me importaba. Así que salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía.

Caminé lentamente, a la velocidad que mi dolor me permitía. El pasillo olía a medicina y hospitales, ese olor me enfermaba. Estaba todo callado, se oían gritos de dolor de vez en cuando pero no muy seguido, recorrí las 5 puertas de distancia hasta llegar a la 11 que era la mía y entré. Misty aún seguía dormida, avancé hasta la cama y me senté cerca de sus pies, se había dormido con las converce puestas, lenta y suavemente se las fui quitando, las deposité con mucho silencio en el suelo, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hice. La puerta se abrió una vez más y esta vez era la enfermera Joey. Entró, tenía entre sus manos una crema y unas vendas, me vio y me dijo.

— Es momento de cambiarles las vendas a ti y a Pikachu. Si me permites, siéntate en tu cama para proceder.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me senté, la enfermera Joey se acercó y puso sobre la mesita de noche la bandejita de plástico dónde tenía la crema y las vendas, me vio y me dijo.

— Acuéstate viendo hacia la izquierda, estira toda la pierna y levántala un poco, por favor.

Así lo hice aunque me dolía un poco, pude sentir como sus manos tocaban mi pierna e iba quitando mis vendas poco a poco, mientras tanto, para no sentir tanto dolor, me fijé en su culo, así distraía mi mente. Vaya que funcionaba, Joey la verdad es que tiene un buen culo, giré un poco mi mirada y pude comprobar que también tiene un buen par de tetas, tiene todo en su sitio a pesar de que su uniforme no deja apreciarlo del todo. De pronto un dolor me volvió a traer a la realidad, la enfermera Joey había retirado toda la venda y la herida de mi pierna tocaba el oxígeno. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y me horroricé, mi pierna estaba al rojo vivo, era una masa de carne roja cicatrizando. La enfermera Joey avanzó hacia la bandeja, depositó las viejas vendas y se colocó un poco de crema en una de las manos, se la frotó con la otra, luego lentamente comenzó a frotarlo en mi pierna Yo me estaba preparando para un ardor insoportable que nunca llegó, en cambio sentí un gran alivio mientras ella decía.

— Sufriste una quemadura de tercer grado en tu pantorrilla derecha. Tu novia me dijo que fue a causa de un _Rayo Solar_… ahora que lo recuerdo también me dijo que ella no era tu novia, en fin, esta crema hidratante posee unos compuestos que te ayudaran a cicatrizar la herida y a protegerla de cualquier infección, para eso debes descansar al menos un par de días más para que la pierna agarre la fuerza suficiente para que puedas continuar con la carnicería.

Mientras hablaba, había agarrado una de las vendas nuevas y comenzó a vendarme la pierna. Una vez terminada la tarea, me levanté para ver lo que hacía con Pikachu y para ayudarla. Ella comenzó a quitarle la venda a Pikachu y me dijo.

— Las heridas de Pikachu no fueron tan grave, la mayoría ahorita deben ser pequeñas costras, las más graves fueron la de la oreja, que se había vuelto a abrir, y la de la cola. Tu novi… digo, tu amiga me dijo que eso también fue obra de ese ataque. Lamento decir que tu Pikachu perdió más de la mitad de la cola.

Terminó de quitar la venda vieja, me la pasó y yo le di la nueva mientras veía el muñón cocido que tenía por cola. Su hermosa cola ahora tan solo llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la mancha marrón que comienza en el nacimiento de la cola. Era terrible, esto podía afectar su equilibrio tanto en batalla como en la vida diaria y todo por mi culpa… no, por culpa del maldito Giovanni. La Enfermera Joey cortó la venda por la mitad, luego comenzó a quitarle también la venda de la oreja derecha, tenía su herida con forma de media luna cocida a la altura de la mancha al final de la oreja. Ella le puso la otra mitad de la venda nueva, lo depositó nuevamente en la cama, tomó la bandeja con las tres vendas sucias y ensangrentadas y la crema, avanzó hacia la puerta y se fue.

Yo me quedé sentado en la cama, horrorizado de lo que acababa de ver, no lo podía creer, simplemente era imposible que algo así me estuviera pasando. Apenas hace un día que salí de la cárcel y ya mi vida es un infierno, no lo puedo creer. Mis tripas comenzaron a sonar, mi estómago demandaba comida a pesar de lo que acababa de ver. Según el reloj del réferi que me entregó la medalla, eran aproximadamente las 10 y media de la noche, Misty me dijo que había dormido 17 horas más o menos, eso quiere decir que cuando me levanté eran como las 5 de la tarde y ha pasado una hora más o menos desde eso, con razón mis tripas suenan tanto, me he saltado dos comidas, bueno cinco, porque ayer tampoco comí en todo el día. La mesita de noche tenía una gaveta y dos puertas pequeñas debajo, comencé a revisar la gaveta por lápiz y papel, conseguí un bolígrafo y un pedazo de cartón, eso serviría. Escribí una nota para Misty diciendo que iría a comer algo a la calle para que si se despertara antes de llegar no se asustara y no formara un escándalo, lo coloqué sobre la mesita de noche y me disponía a irme cuando una idea se me ocurrió, la vi allí, dormida, sin inmutarse ni un poco a pesar de toda la bulla que Joey y yo hicimos, así que pensé que un beso no la despertaría, me incliné lentamente, apoyé una mano en el colchón y la otra suavemente sobre uno de sus pechos, ella seguía sin despertarse, me acerqué un poco más y la besé, fue un beso corto, suave, sin lengua, sus labios sabían a gloria. Estuve tentado a darle otro beso pero no pensé tener tanta suerte, me erguí y comencé avanzar. Me pareció haber visto que se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acomodaba mejor en el colchón, de todas formas hoy no confío mucho en mi vista.

Me acerqué a la puerta, giré le pomo y la abrí, al asomar la cabeza sentí que algo fuerte golpeaba mi cabeza.

**…**

Mi cabeza me duele, todo está a oscuras y la boca me sabe feo, como a trapo. No escucho nada hasta que una voz dice.

— Esta vez no diremos el lema.

Sentí que me quitaban la venda de los ojos pero no la mordaza, era el mismo depósito de la otra vez, la única diferencia era que esta vez no me acompañaba Misty, no la veía por ningún lado, lo peor es que no hará nada porque de seguro leerá mi nota y creerá que estoy en eso. A mi campo de visión entran Jesse y james, ambos sonríen y aplauden sarcásticamente, la voz de Meowth sale de no sé dónde.

— Felicidades muchacho, has superado la primera prueba, aunque casis pierdes a tu rata amarilla, espero lo hagas mejor la próxima vez, el señor Giovanni de verdad quiere pelear contigo.

Su risa sonaba estridentemente mientras yo me meneaba tratando de zafarme de las cuerdas y de la mordaza, cada movimiento me provocaba un dolor intenso en la pierna derecha. Meowth salió de la oscuridad y cayó en mi regazo, sacó la garra de su segundo dedo de la pata delantera derecha y me señaló en el ojo izquierdo mientras decía.

— ¡Quédate quieto, idiota! De lo contrario te sacaré el ojo, el señor Giovanni nos prohibió matarte, pero no dijo nada de no poderte hacer daño. Ahora escucha, ya ganaste tu primera medalla y nosotros cumpliremos con nuestra palabra. En el Bosque Verde hay camaradas de nosotros vigilando la zona, ellos están advertidos de no matarte, pero si los haces molestar no dudaran en matar a la zorra de Misty ¿entendido? Así que no te metas en ningún asunto que puedas ver mientras cruces esa zona y recuerda, te estamos vigilando.

De pronto saltó de mi regazo para salir de mi campo de visión y James comenzó a rociarme con un frasquito que parecía gas pimienta pero que no picaba, si no que dormía. Los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras Jesse decía en un tono de puta.

— Adiós, imbécil.

**…**

Comencé a despertar lentamente, puede notar que ya no estaba amarrado, ni amordazado ni vendado. Estaba de vuelta en mi habitación del Centro Pokémon. Me levanté poco a poco y pude ver que sobre la mesita estaba mi Carnet de Entrenador, una hoja amarillenta y una bolsa grande con algo dentro. Tomé la hoja amarillenta, era una nota que decía.

"Tal y como te dijimos, actualizamos tu Carnet de Entrenador, ahora es de 3º nivel, no esperes otra actualización, eso dependerá de tu actuación en los próximos gimnasios. Por ganarle a Hela obtuviste una ganancia neta de 2.000.000 Pk$ pero el Equipo Rocket se queda con el 70% así que solo te tocaron 300.000 Pk$, esperamos que sigas ganando más.

— Equipo R.

P.D: Te compramos la comida con tu parte del dinero, después de todo, eso fue lo que le dijiste a tu zorra que estabas haciendo."

Maldición, me robaron. Así que todo eso es lo que había ganado, que interesante. Revisé el carnet y estaba igual, solo que ahora en lugar de una estrella figuraban tres y en lugar de decir "1º nivel" decía "3º nivel". Luego revisé la bolsa y contenía dos viandas de comida, saqué una porque realmente tenía mucha hambre y le dejé la otra a Misty. La destapé y la boca se me hizo agua. Era sushi, hace años que no comía sushi, esos malditos compraron comida realmente cara con mi dinero.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron sin contratiempo, nos cambiaron las vendas dos veces, Pikachu despertó al día siguiente de que lo hiciera yo y estuvo muy triste durante un buen tiempo debido a su cola. Misty maldijo a todo el mundo cuando se enteró de lo del dinero y casi nos sacan del Centro Pokémon debido al ruido que producía con sus gritos. Misty consiguió dos pokébolas y atrapó a Poliwag con una, Pikachu se negó rotundamente a entrar en la otra, así que no tuve más remedio que guardarla para otra ocasión.

Al tercer día nos dieron de alta. La enfermera Joey nos hizo el último cambio de las vendas y me dijo.

— Deben descansar un poco más para que las heridas de Pikachu no vuelvan a abrir. Debe hacer ejercicios para acostumbrase a andar sin cola y deben alentarlo para que no se deprima por eso. Tú toma esta crema, debes aplicarte un poco en la pantorrilla dos veces cada día, un poco al levantarte y otro antes de acostarte.

Me entregó un frasco de crema hidratante más pequeño que el que ella usó conmigo. Nuevamente Misty arregló cuentas con la enfermera Joey y salimos del Centro Pokémon. Afuera era de día, el medio día probablemente. Misty dijo mal humorada.

— Ash, debemos solucionar lo del dinero, no nos podemos permitir más gastos como estos, mucho menos si el maldito Equipo Rocket se quedará con el 70% de todo lo que ganemos.

— Ya sé, pero no sé cómo hacer, debo mejorar para no sufrir tanto daño y ahora tengo un pokémon parcialmente inválido… sin ofender Pikachu.

Pikachu me vio de mala manera, sé que fui rudo, pero era la verdad. Me monté en el cacharro de Oak, había rastros de sangre en el asiento del copiloto, pero solo unas cuantas manchitas pequeñas casi indistinguibles. Mientras Misty andaba hacia el puesto del piloto una bocina sonó, era el otro Ash, estaba en un convertible de color blanco. Me asomé por la ventana y me dijo.

— Ash ¿van para Ciudad Plateada? Si es así yo los puedo llevar sin problemas.

— Es tentador, pero ya tenemos un auto, gracias de todos modos.

Vio el carro con ganas de reírse y no lo culpaba para nada.

— ¿A eso llamas auto?

Se estacionó al frente de nosotros, se bajó del carro, pude ver que vestía igual que la última vez que lo vi, caminó hacia nosotros y nos dijo.

— Les propongo un trato. Si me permiten, venderé su… auto a un buen precio ahora mismo, conozco a alguien, luego los llevaré hasta Ciudad Plateada ya que tengo unos asuntos que hacer por allá, una vez allá sé de un concesionario que vende buenos carros a bajos precios, les consigo una auto mejor que este por un buen precio y luego continúan su viaje ¿les parece?

Me bajé de la chatarra de Oak, Misty me veía con cara interrogativa. Cierto, nunca le hablé de él, lo vi con cara de duda y le pregunté.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

— Claro que sí, toma, acá están las llaves de mi auto como garantía, puedes conducir tu… o ella, como prefieran y si allá no conseguimos un buen auto a un precio justo, les dejaré el mío, de todas formas ustedes tendrán mis llaves.

Tomé las llaves, observé a Misty y le asentí, ella le entregó las llaves de la chatarra de Oak al otro Ash, este las tomó y se subió al auto luego nos dijo.

— Si son tan amables de seguirme con mi auto.

Avanzamos hacia el convertible. Yo le entregué las llaves a Misty. Al acercarme pude notar que estaba totalmente nuevo, los asientos eran de cuero, al sentarme sentí lo acolchonados que eran, muy suaves, el radio si servía, era de cd ¿hace cuánto se dejó de usar el casete? Misty se sentó en el puesto de piloto y su cara también cambió, puso la llave en el contacto y este encendió suavemente, no como la otra hojalata que se movía toda cuando encendía, pisó suavemente el acelerador y siguió al otro Ash. Avanzamos varias calles y solo veíamos locales cerrados, paredes con grafitis y basura, algunos locales más alegres que habían logrado subsistir a pesar de todo pero nada relacionado con los pokémon. Luego de girar algunas esquinas, llegamos a un local parecido a un taller mecánico, el otro Ash nos hizo señas de que nos estacionáramos y Misty lo hizo, el también, se bajó del auto, se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo.

— Quédense acá, ya vuelvo, no me tardo mucho.

Se fue y Misty aprovechó para interrogarme.

— ¿Quién es él y por qué tiene era cosa metálica en su cabeza?

— Su nombre es Ashton, solo Ashton. Lo conocí el otro día en el Centro Pokémon después de que te quedaras dormida y lo de la placa metálica, me dijo que la lleva porque de niño sufrió un accidente de incendio que le jodió la cara y como ahora su lado izquierdo es una mierda, debe usar eso.

Ella se sorprendió un poco y me dijo.

— ¡Oh vaya! Lo siento tanto, no sabía. Espero que quede claro cuando llame a Aston y cuando te llame a ti.

— Puedes llamarlo a él por su nombre y a mi llamarme "Novio".

— No me causa gracia tu chiste.

— No era un chiste.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar apareció otra vez el otro Ash. De seguro solo consiguió unos 300 o 400 mil Pk$ por esa carcacha. Se acercó, abrió la puerta de atrás del piloto, subió al convertible, nos vio y dijo.

— No pude conseguir mucho por él, solo 1.700.000 Pk$, tomen

Misty y yo nos vimos la cara sorprendido, ella comenzó a tomar el dinero mientras él decía.

— No se sorprendan, pude haber conseguido mucho más por ese auto, es un clásico, pero ellos, los dueños del taller, son muy buenos regateando.

Aun no me lo podía creer. Lo siguiente que hicimos fue ir a una tienda que nos recomendó el otro Ash dónde Misty y yo compramos un morral nuevo para meter el dinero y cualquier cosa que necesitemos llevar también compre un pantalón nuevo, el mío estaba destrozado a la altura de la pantorrilla derecha. De allí decidimos emprender el viaje por el Bosque verde para llegar a Ciudad Plateada.

En el caminó intentaré pensar en un modo de convencer a Misty y al otro Ash a que se nos una al equipo, de seguro me será de gran ayuda… eso si no han cambiado a los líderes de gimnasio y espero que no.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Ganas o Mueres.

Nos estábamos adentrando en Ciudad Verde. Era muy humeante todo y oscuro, ya era de noche. El Bosque Verde se encontraba al norte de Ciudad Verde. El otro Ash nos dijo que debíamos tener cuidado al momento de cruzarlo debido a que allá operaban los hombres del "Emperador Giovanni" ¡agh! Odio que use ese título, creo que "Maldito Asesino Giovanni" queda mejor.

Pikachu seguía dormido en mi regazo, había tenido varias pesadillas y los pocos momentos despiertos que pasaba, me gruñía a pesar de que le pedía perdón. El otro Ash decía que era normal que me odiara en este momento y pronto se le pasaría, la razón era simple: lo había hecho sufrir mucho en mi última batalla. Durante el viaje, el otro Ash y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre estrategias que podía usar en batalla, pero ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión, primero necesitaba conseguir más pokémon.

— Ashton ¿dónde puedo conseguir más pokémon? Tal vez en el Bosque Verde pueda atrapar alguno con la pokébola que tengo guardada.

— ¿Pokébola? ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

— Misty la compró, compró dos y una la tiene ella con un Poliwag dentro.

Misty me vio con cara de odio antes de volver la vista en la vía, reprochándome que diera tal información al otro Ash. El otro Ash la vio sorprendido y le preguntó.

— ¿Dónde las compraste? No son fáciles de conseguir.

— Dónde un señor llamado Ned, un amigo de la familia, mi familia. Él nos hacia las pokébola y quería saber si aún estaba vivo y seguía con el trabajo, si sigue con vida, pero solo le quedaban dos pokébolas que había logrado esconder.

— ¡Vaya! Tuviste suerte, las pokébolas ya no se consiguen. Ash, por desgracia ya no tengo ningún pokémon que prestarte, renuncié a ellos el mismo día que cerré con seguro mi porta medallas.

— Entonces ¿por qué me… nos estas ayudando?

— Bien, es que me pareciste un buen chico y tengo el presentimiento de que tú no luchas sólo por diversión y por ver sufrir a los pokémon, algo me dice que tú tienes una razón de sobra para participar en esta barbarie.

No le respondí. Lo cierto es que tiene razón, si tengo un objetivo que me obliga a hacer todo eso, su nombre es Giovanni. Lo odio tanto, si quería una batalla conmigo me hubiera mandado un recado, una carta, no era necesario que matara a mi mamá y a… no era necesario que matara a mi mamá y punto. No es que no me duela la muerte de Oak, pero siendo sincero, me da lo mismo si estuviera vivo o muerto, la muerte de mi madre es la que me motiva a seguir con esto. Sólo hay un detalle ¿su sobrino Gary Oak ya sabrá la noticia? Él siempre fue un cretino, pero aun así no quiero ser yo el que se lo diga, tampoco es que sepa dónde se encuentra, Misty tampoco sabe, me lo dijo en la clínica.

Sentí un movimiento detrás y escuché.

— ¡Pikachu, el pokémon ratón y la forma básica de Raichu! Las bolsas de las mejillas de Pikachu están llenas de electricidad, que libera cuando se siente amenazado. Conoce _Agilidad_, _Ataque rápido_ e _Impactrueno_.

Cuando voltee, vi a Ashton con una Pokédex dorada sobre mi hombre izquierdo señalando a Pikachu, era un aparato parecido a un celular, con un círculo pequeño que parecía una cámara. Ashton me miró, sonrió y me dijo.

— Disculpa por no decirte, pero tenía que registrarlo, ninguno de los líderes de gimnasio que enfrenté tuvo alguno y yo tampoco, así que aproveché la oportunidad ¿te molesta?

— No, solo tengo curiosidad por tu pokédex.

— ¿Este viejo cacharro? Me lo dio… me lo dieron hace tiempo ¿tú no tienes una? Bien, en la guantera hay una, es más vieja que esta, pero te puede ser útil, tómalo con confianza, si aún funciona, es tuyo.

Observé la guantera, era de color crema igual que el resto del interior del convertible. La abrí y revisé. Adentro había varios papeles, clips, un mapa y un objeto que parecía un celular, lo tomé y cerré la guantera. La pokédex era ligeramente más vieja que la dorada, era de color rojo con algunos raspones, una pequeña esfera verde en la esquina superior derecha por delante, y el círculo que mostraba la cámara por detrás. Debajo de la esfera verde había una línea que indicaba que tenía una tapita la cual se abre hacia la izquierda, al abrirla, pude observar una pantalla verde oscura apagada, ligeramente más pequeña que la pokédex. El aparato en su totalidad mide aproximadamente 10 centímetros de largo por 7 centímetros de ancho. Lo apunté a Pikachu y encendió automáticamente, me volvió a dar la misma información que las otras dos pokédex, la esfera verde en realidad es un pequeño bombillo que se alumbra al ritmo de la voz que sale del aparato. Observé a Ashton y le dije.

— ¡Gracias! Ahora podré saber a qué me enfrento y con qué lo hago.

A toda respuesta, el otro Ash sólo sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Misty no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo veía al frente, a la vía, me gustaría saber en qué piensa.

Habían pasado como media hora de viaje, Ashton estaba dormido, yo no podía dormir con tantos pensamientos llenando mi cabeza y Misty aún seguía sin hablar. Por fin logramos echar un pequeño vistazo de la entrada al Bosque Verde, era como un túnel de acero color azul eléctrico con marcas de óxido de aproximadamente cuatro metros de ancho y lo mismo de largo, unas grandes puertas de acero color negro… o marrón (no logro distinguir desde acá) se interponen entre nosotros y lo que sea que haya al otro lado. A los costados del túnel, hay unas murallas que van a izquierda y a derecha hasta dónde se pierde mi vista, supongo que encierra todo el bosque y no hay forma de rodearlo, las murallas son de casi 4 metros aproximadamente, de color gris cemento con distintos grafitis y en la parte superior están ubicados unos alambres los cuales emiten unos sonidos que aumentan a medida que nos acercamos a la entrada. El otro Ash se despertó y observó alerta. Junto a la entrada se encontraban dos soldados vestidos de negro con una "R" mayúscula y roja en el pecho, ambos sosteniendo un fusil. No sabría decir si al menos uno de ellos era mujer porque ambos llevaban cascos puestos con vidrios oscuros, no les podía ver la cara. Uno de ellos hizo señas a Misty para que detuviera el auto. Al llegar a la entrada se detuvo. La entrada era más grande de lo que pensaba, junto a las puertas había dos cámaras y de seguro no eran las únicas alrededor de nosotros. El soldado Rocket que le hizo señas a Misty se acercó y dijo.

— Los papeles, preciosura.

La voz era de un hombre, Misty lo vio con cara de rabia y cuando estaba por responderle, quien habló fue el otro Ash.

— En la guantera, Ash.

Dudé un segundo antes de saber que se dirigía a mí, busque en la guantera por segunda vez, y saqué un papel que correspondía al carro y un carnet de conducir que estaba pegado al mismo, me disponía a ver el carnet cuando el otro Ash habló nuevamente en un tono ligeramente más alterado que la vez pasada, pero aun así sonaba tranquilo.

— Dásela, luego podrás verla.

Aunque me molestó, supuse que él estaba algo apresurado por lo que sea que va a hacer en Ciudad Plateada, así que le di el papel con el carnet al soldado Rocket, este la vio (no estoy seguro porque no le puedo ver la cara) y luego dijo.

— Interesante, pero usted no es el del carnet, señorita.

Otra vez habló el otro Ash en lugar de Misty.

— Eso es porque me estaba quedando dormido y como ella sabe conducir, le presté el volante mientras descansaba, supongo que no es ilegal mientras el propietario, yo, esté dentro del carro.

El soldado Rocket giró la cabeza hacia el otro Ash y luego hacia Misty de nuevo, su voz amortiguada por el casco sonó por tercera vez.

— Si ella no tiene un permiso de conducir propio, lamento decirle que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidos por Misty que le mostró, sin verlo, su carnet de conductora, casi le pega en el casco de lo fuerte que estiró el brazo. El soldado Rocket vio la tarjeta y exclamó.

— Todo en orden.

Ella volvió a guardar su carnet, el otro Ash le tomó la mano con la que sostenía el papel del carro y le dijo.

— Dame mis papeles, y espero que uses el aparato que tienes en tu cintura para comunicarle a tus camaradas que tenemos todos los papeles en regla, para que no nos detengan durante nuestro viaje en el Bosque Verde.

Acto seguido, lo soltó y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo delantero del suéter. El soldado Rocket le hizo señales al otro el cual presionó unas cuantas teclas en un panel cerca de la puerta, ambas puertas se abrieron y los soldados nos hicieron señas para que avanzáramos. Misty arrancó el auto y atravesamos la entrada sin ver a los soldados. Una vez dentro me sentó horrible al ver como todo había cambiado. Todo estaba oscuro pero aun así se podía ver el camino y distinguir si era de noche o de día. A través del bosque, habían formado un camino el cual estaba delimitado por unas rejas de gruesos barrotes y poco espacio entre uno y otro, las rejas encerraban el camino, tanto por los lados como por arriba, estábamos total y absolutamente aislado de los pokémon, podía ver hojas moviéndose, ojos que se asomaban entre los arbustos, podía escuchar sonidos extraños, pero todo eso estaba fuera de mi alcance por culpa de las rejas ¿quería esto decir que no podía capturar más pokémon? Así parecía ser, que lamentable. Misty también se veía muy triste.

Durante el viaje (el cual estuvo en silencio) pude ver a algunos Caterpie y Weedle, también algunos Metapod y Kakuna, Misty no veía a los lados, y a cada sonido o movimiento extraño se sobresaltaba, casi olvidaba que le tiene asco a los insectos, espero conseguir uno especialmente grande y grotesco para asustarla, eso me animaría un poco. Ella tragó fuerte y con voz temblorosa, habló por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado al bosque.

— ¿Es muy urgente tu compromiso en Ciudad Plateada? Con tantos soldados y cámaras rodeándonos no puedo correr a la velocidad que me gustaría para alejarme rápidamente de todos estos bichos.

— La verdad es que no es urgente, no es algo que deba hacer justamente hoy ¿por qué?

— Es que presiento que nos va a agarrar la noche en el bosque, yo conozco un lugar a dónde alojarnos para pasar la noche, espero que no esté lleno.

Ahora que Misty lo mencionaba, es cierto, habían muchos soldados y cámaras de seguridad, pero estaban muy separados los uno a los otros, aun así, no había punto ciego entre la distancia que hay entre los soldados y las cámaras. Cuando pasábamos por la siguiente cámara, le hice una seña con mi dedo del medio mientras articulaba "jódete, Giovanni".

— ¡Ash! Deja de hacer eso, por favor.

Era Misty, de seguro me vio por el espejo, atrás podía escuchar la sonrisa del otro Ash. El resto del viaje fue aburrido, nadie hablaba y los pocos pokémon que veía (todos insectos) pasaban tan rápido que no me daba tiempo de presentar mi pokédex para registrarlos. Ahora tengo un pensamiento que me da vueltas en la cabeza ¿Cómo coño voy a hacer para poder derrotar a, quien quiera que sea, me toque enfrentar en el próximo gimnasio? No puedo atrapar ningún pokémon, dudo mucho que los vendan aunque igual no pagaría nada por un pokémon. En estos momentos es cuando más difícil veo la posibilidad de llevar a cabo mi venganza…más fácil reunirme con mi mamá rápidamente.

Pikachu seguía dormido en mi regazo, estaba muy suave y tranquilo el pobre. A lo lejos pude divisar una casa, era algo grande, parecía una cabaña de madera. Cuando nos acercamos pude ver que era una cabaña de madera de dos pisos, las rejas se conectaban a ambos lados de la cabaña, las paredes de los laterales se fundían con la espesura de las plantas que crecían detrás de las rejas así que no sabía que tan profunda sería la cabaña por dentro. Al frente tenía una puerta de madera y dos ventanas de cristal, arriba de la puerta había un letrero que decía "El Caterpie Asado", miré a Misty y le dije.

— Espero que eso no sea parte del menú también.

— Si así lo fuera, habría pasado de largo, Ash.

Se estacioné a un lado de la cabaña y aun así había suficiente espacio en la vía como para que pasaran tres convertibles como ese al mismo tiempo. Misty se bajó, tomé a Pikachu entre mis brazos y el otro Ash y yo la seguimos hacia adentro. Por dentro la cabaña era acogedora, espaciosa, había varias mesas redondas con espacio para cuatro personas cada una, a la izquierda de la entrada había una pequeño mostrador de madera y un estante de madera grande dónde se depositan las llaves de las habitaciones. Entre la mesa y el estante se encontraba el único ser viviente de la sala a excepción de nosotros, una señora morena, regordeta, con cabellos rulos negros y una bata étnica, gruesos labios carmesí, ojos oscuros, pecas oscuras en sus prominentes mejillas y una mirada algo odiosa, estaba leyendo una revista que desconozco, sólo subió la mirada al escuchar el tintineo de la pequeña campanilla sobre la puerta cuando entramos, Misty que estaba al frente fue la que habló algo nerviosa.

— Señora noso…

— Señorita.

— Señorita, cierto, siempre se me olvida, nosotros venimos para rentar, si está disponible, tres cuartos.

— ¿Contiguos?

— Cómo sea mientras sigan siendo un cuarto para cada uno.

— ¿Cuántas noches?

— Una sola, señora… digo, señorita.

— Las cobro por separado o de forma individual.

— Cobre la mía aparte.

Esta vez fue el otro Ash el que habló.

— Entonces son 600 Pk$ por los tórtolos y 300 el hombre metálico.

Misty le pagó mientras le lanzaba una de sus miradas asesinas, mientras que al otro Ash parecía no haberle molestado para nada la forma en que la señora se había referido a él. Misty me pasó mi llave, era una simple llave con una cadenita que sostenía una pequeña tabla con el número de la habitación, en mi caso la número 09. Subimos las escaleras de madera que estaban al fondo y a la izquierda, eran algo angostas, al llegar arriba vimos que era un corredor amplio todo de madera, con puertas de madera a ambos lados todas iguales excepto por los números en negro. Avancé a la 7 y mientras abría la puerta, vi que Misty se paraba al frente, tenía la 04 y el otro Ash se detenía a mi derecha, tenía la 08 (sólo habían 10 habitaciones). Giré la llave y abrí la puerta, adentro todo era de madera, menos el televisor que estaba suspendido en la pared frente a la cama apoyado en un brazo metálico, el colchón y las lámparas, era algo espacioso y tenía una puerta, al revisarla vi que daba era el baño. Deposité a Pikachu en la cama y encendí la televisión más por tener algo de ruido que por intención de verlo de verdad, no estaban pasando nada interesante, comencé a cambiar los canales por tener algo que hacer cuando de pronto algo me llamó la atención, en uno de los canales estaban mostrando una habitación oscura, la cámara estaba enfocando a un sujeto, era un hombre sin cejas, de ojos café oscuro, cabellos oscuros casi negros y cortos peinados hacia atrás con gel, piel pálida y mirada tenebrosa. No estaba escuchando que decía porque tenía el volumen al mínimo. La cámara dejó de enfocarlo para concentrarse en otro punto desconocido de esa sala dónde se encontraba una silla con correas, pero era poco visible, luego la cámara enfocó de nuevo al sujeto y en la parte inferior de la pantalla apareció un letrero que decía "Giovanni: Emperador de Kanto". La sangre se me heló, me dieron unas ganas de gritarle al televisor ¿entonces ese sujeto es el maldito Giovanni? ¿El desgraciado que me quitó a mi madre y mató al viejo Oak? Salí de la habitación justo a la de Misty, toqué frenéticamente mientras decía.

— ¡Misty! Giovanni está en Televisión, no sé qué está anunciando.

No sé si estaba gritando, pero creo que sí porque el otro Ash también salió de la habitación, incluso salió antes que Misty. Cuando ella salió, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, tomé el control remoto de la mesita de noche junto a la cama matrimonial, y le subí el volumen al televisor y pude escuchar que la entrevistadora decía.

— Muy bien señor Giovanni, desde que usted asumió el mando de esta región, ha habido importantes cambios, díganos algo ¿van a haber otros cambios en el futuro?

Giovanni habló con una voz muy seria, grave y firme, muy intimidante.

— Claro que sí, van a ocurrir algunos cambios, se van a realizar mejoras en las regulaciones que ya se han venido haciendo en los aeropuertos y en los muelles para evitar que rebeldes de otras regiones se entrometan en la paz de Kanto. Así como mejoras en el sector financiero y alimenticio de Kanto… pero ya que tocamos el tema de los cambios, precisamente hoy vamos a mostrar como mantenemos a los gimnasios pokémon en óptimas condiciones, en lo que a líderes fuertes se refiere.

En ese momento la cámara volvió a enfocar la silla y de un lado de ella apareció una chica muy triste y con la cabeza agachada, llevada de los brazos por dos soldados del Equipo Rocket. La sentaron en la silla y colocaron las correas en la muñeca y en los tobillos. Cuando ellos terminaron se retiraron y ella subió la vista momentos antes de que dejaran de enfocarla, era Hela, la líder de gimnasio que derroté hace días, Misty y yo nos vimos las caras, no lo podíamos creer. De nuevo las cámaras enfocaban a Giovanni.

— Los líderes de gimnasio están obligados a ganar, si pierden son remplazados, así de simple, de esta forma se espera que no solo sea un reto para el retador, sino también para el líder y asegurar así batallas de calidad, en teoría, esto no se hace en público, pero decidí empezar hoy a mostrar lo que pasará si alguien le gana a algún líder de Gimnasio, de esta forma se verán motivados… ¡adelante!

Volvieron a enfocar a Hela, los dos soldados volvieron a entra en escena, uno de ellos con un saco marrón con la cual le cubrieron la cabeza, el otro bajó un aparato que estaba cubierto por la oscuridad y tenía como forma de casco con unos cables insertados, se lo puso en la cabeza y de pronto supe que iban a hacer. Hubo un ruido, cómo cuando Pikachu atacó con _Impactrueno_, y casi al mismo tiempo, ella comenzó a sacudirse y a gritar. Misty se tapó la cara mientras lloraba, el otro Ash observaba sin perturbarse, pero tampoco sin disfrutarlo y por mi parte estaba incrédulo, mi odio hacia Giovanni crecía cada vez más. Hela seguía moviéndose y gritando de dolor, su tortura solo duró algunos minutos, luego su cuerpo seguía agitándose pero no con la misma intensidad y sus gritos cesaron. Bajaron la corriente y el cuerpo dejó de moverse, quedó inerte con la cabeza apoyada en su hombre izquierdo.

La cámara volvió a enfocar a Giovanni, el cual dio una leve sonrisa (se le movió levemente la comisura derecha del labio) y dijo.

— Bien, es una lástima porque ella era realmente buena. Cada vez que pierda un líder de gimnasio será mostrado en televisión su ejecución, debo decir que las ejecuciones serán variadas. Mis informes me indican que el nombre del retador que derrotó a Hela y quien fuera culpable de su ejecución, responde al nombre de Ash Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta. Felicidades Ash por tu nueva batalla

Esta vez mostró una sonrisa genuina con dientes incluidos.

— Por cierto, para terminar diré que aquellos retadores que pierdan ante un líder de gimnasio, también tendrán el mismo destino, es decir, serán ejecutados en televisión nacional, en pocas palabras: ganas o mueres.

Alguien me quitó el control y apagó la televisión. Yo estaba en shock, otra muerte que entraba en mi conciencia, ya son 4, mi madre, el viejo Oak, el Venusaur de Hela y la misma Hela, 4 vidas que se fueron por mi culpa, por mi cochina culpa… no, por culpa de Giovanni, si por culpa de él, debo convencerme que así es, eso hace el dolor un poco más soportable. Misty sigue llorando, intento abrazarla pero me esquiva y me dice.

— Me voy a mi habitación, debo descansar… debo despejarme un poco.

Se fue corriendo ¡genial! Debe pensar que soy un monstruo, quizás en su mente me esté comparando con Giovanni y piense que somos iguales, casi como padre e hijo ¡puaj! La idea de compartir lazos consanguíneos con semejante ser me repugna, ni en sueños algo así podría ser cierto. El otro Ash me observó y me dijo.

— Eso que acaba de decir él no te hace ningún favor, sólo piénsalo un poco.

Y también se marchó antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa ¿a qué se habrá referido? La verdad es que no sé, pero de todas formas no creo que pueda perjudicarme, él no mostró fotos de mí ni nada, así que sólo pocas personas saben que soy yo, sólo dos de ellas saben cómo me veo en la actualidad, así que no creo que haya problema.

Pikachu se despertó y trató de levantarse, pero cuando se ponía en dos patas, perdía el equilibrio y se caía de los lados o para el frente. Luego de varios intentos fracasados, se rindió y comenzó a avanzar en cuatro patas, pero parecía que apenas sabía caminar, estaba algo torpe, se iba de los lados. Logró avanzar algunos pasos pero de pronto se fue de lado y rodó cayéndose por el borde de la cama, me lancé y lo logré atajar aunque yo me di un buen golpe, supongo que me lo merezco. Pikachu se veía triste. Me levanté y lo coloqué nuevamente en la cama. Pikachu colocó en posición fetal, me rompió el corazón, lo acaricie mientras le decía.

— Tranquilo amigo, ya saldremos de esto, ya verás que te acostumbrarás y nos vengaremos. Prometo comportarme mejor contigo y no permitir que te hagan más daño, sólo cálmate y recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, siempre.

Pikachu me vio, se levantó y avanzó lentamente hasta mí, lo tome y lo abracé. Pikachu soltaba pequeños sonidos lastimeros, estaba llorando a su modo y no pude hacer nada por detener una par de lágrimas que se me escaparon, por suerte estamos solos, por suerte nadie nos ve. Luego de eso nos acostamos, mis parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesado, luego sin darme cuenta bostecé y no supe más nada de mí.

**…**

Estaba en un lugar todo blanco, ni idea de qué lugar era ese ni como llegué. De pronto la voz de mi mamá sonó a un lado de mi oído.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto, hijo mío?

Me voltee y la vi, igual que la última vez, su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa ¿volver? Si yo ni siquiera recuerdo haberme movido de la habitación.

— ¿Volver? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te dije que aún no era tiempo de reunirnos, debes hacer algunas cosas antes.

Ahora si estaba bien confundido, no sabía de qué me estaba hablando, de seguro era un sueño muy loco, realidad no puede ser porque yo vi el cuerpo de mi mamá, sentí su cuerpo sin vida, la tuve entre mis brazos, no entiendo.

— Hijo, debes tener los ojos bien abiertos, hay una gran verdad frente a ti y la has visto sin mirar, la has oído sin escuchar.

— Madre, nunca fuiste filósofa en vida ¿Qué tenían las balas para que ahora me hables así en muerte?

Ella simplemente sonrió y me dijo.

— Si quieres que sea clara, lo seré, lo que quiero decirte es…

**…**

¿Qué cosa me ibas a decir? Sentía una presión en el pecho, dos manos me presionaban suave pero firmemente, cuando abrí los ojos, frente a mí se encontraba el otro Ash, me estaba haciendo presión en el pecho y al ver que lo veía sonrió, me ayudó a incorporarme, soltó un suspiro y me dijo.

— Por un momento pensé que te perdíamos, aunque Misty no sabe nada aun, volvía para brindarte un poco de apoyo, me sentí mal de haberme ido así, y cuando te encontré no respirabas, estabas como muerto, de hecho no tenías pulso, tuve que aplicar una maniobra de primeros auxilios para poderte traer de vuelta… porque te habías ido ¿verdad?

Por na parte estaba molesto con él porque me despertó justo antes de que mi madre me dijera lo que sea que me iba a decir, sin embargo, por otra parte, estaba agradecido de que me hubiera revivido aunque no supiera que estaba medio muerto, le tendí la mano y le dije.

— ¡Gracias! Te debo la vida, literalmente.

— No es para tanto, por cierto, también venía a buscarte porque es la hora de la cena, Misty ya bajó hace unos instantes.

Aún sigue considerando que soy un monstruo, eso me pone muy triste. Le medio sonreí al otro Ash, tomé a Pikachu y me levanté para seguirlo hasta el comedor. Bajamos y al llegar, notamos que sólo estaba Misty, nos sentamos a su lado y el otro Ash le preguntó.

— ¿Ya pediste tu orden?

— Sí.

Respondió ella sin muchos ánimos. El otro Ash le dio señas a la señora para que se acercara, ella lo hizo y el otro Ash le dijo.

— Señorita, por favor, quiero me traiga lo mejor de su menú, y tu Ash ¿Qué vas a pedir?

La señora se puso roja al escuchar mi nombre, se acercó a mí y me dijo.

— Mi hijo también es retador de gimnasios y por tu culpa ahora peligra su vida ¡gracias!

Y remarcó su última palabra con una cachetada que me ardió mucho, me puse la mano en la mejilla izquierda para sobármela, Misty vio a la señora sorprendida y el otro Ash hizo ademan de levantarse de su puesto, la señora se fue y el otro Ash dijo.

— Voy a seguirla a la cocina para tratar de persuadirla de que también le traiga algo a Ash, o que al menos no nos eche veneno a nuestros pedidos.

Se levantó y se fue por dónde mismo se había ido la vieja esa. Misty me vio y me dijo.

— Lo siento, sé que no es tu culpa, Ash, pero tampoco sabemos cómo se puede sentir esa señora.

Pikachu estaba erizado, de haber tenido su cola intacta seguro la habría atacado, pero no se siente en condiciones de hacer nada y eso le molesta mucho más. Yo acepté las palabras de Misty pero eso no hizo que disminuyera mi rabia con respecto a la vieja. Misty se acercó a mí y en susurro me dijo.

— ¿Tu confías en él?

— Y ¿por qué no hacerlo? Él se ha portado de maravilla con nosotros y ha sido una compañía perfecta.

— Justamente por eso es que desconfío, no confío en alguien tan amable, debes tener algo que le interese.

— Eres muy desconfiada Misty, pero no importa, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de lo equivocada que estás.

Ella no pudo replicar porque en ese momento venía el otro Ash con la vieja trayendo algunos platos de comida. Colocaron los platos en la mesa, la vieja se fue sin decir nada, el otro Ash se sentó y dijo.

— Pueden estar tranquilos de que la comida está totalmente limpia, yo mismo vigilé que así fuera, le eché el ojo para estar seguro.

Y comenzó a reír de su chiste, yo sonreí pero Misty lo veía con cara de "mejor cállate". El otro Ash se puso serio de pronto y dijo.

— La verdad es que ella me dijo que no haría nada más para hacernos daño si juraba que nos iríamos mañana a primera hora y más nunca volvíamos, en pocas palabras, estamos vetados los tres no sólo de esta posada, sino también de todas sus sucursales a lo largo y ancho de Kanto.

Gracias Giovanni, lo volviste a hacer.


End file.
